Seizure
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: An FBI raid on Vlad's place turns up many surprises, one of them being Danny's "cousin". But little does Danny know that his clone will soon be enrolled in school with him. Chaos ensues.
1. Seizure Part I

It's been a while since I said this, but I don't own Danny Phantom. Lightly inspired by Nikita, but nothing as violent or graphic.

* * *

><p>Coughing filled the room the second Danielle entered, dust flying up as she moved the door. It slammed shut after her, causing her to jump slightly and look back. Slowly, she turned back to facing forward and let out another cough. She walked forward, towards the rows of lights she saw filling the room.<p>

This was the first thing she did after seeing that Earth was safe from the Disasteroid. Vlad would never come back after that, surely. At least, she hoped he wouldn't. It would be an incredible curse to have him show up, but she just had to know what Vlad had been up to prior to the incident.

Dani walked forward further until she was in line with the first row of lights. She approached one of the light capsules and placed a gloved hand against it, smearing the condensation on the cold, glowing-light-blue containers. Dani let out a small yelp and pulled back in utter shock. There, behind the glass, she saw a blond boy. He looked like he was sleeping, but Dani knew better from watching the youngest of them grow nearly two years prior.

He was a clone.

"Vlad, what did you do?" Dani whispered. She grabbed the information chart next to it and read the information.

_Genetic Replica- Male (GRM)  
><em>_Replica #382  
><em>_Estimated Completion Date: June 17th_

The words 'June 17th' were the final in a long line of dates, ranging from February of that year until then.

Dani searched her mind. Today was the seventeenth, wasn't it? Or maybe even the eighteenth.

Mustering up her courage, she punched the glass, shattering it and causing the electric blue incubation slime to crash out in a wave at her. She caught the boy, who seemed to be about her age, as he fell. She didn't take note of the goo now in her pitch black hair and on her face and clothes. Right now, this boy was more important than anything trivial like that.

Dani carefully propped the boy's right arm around her shoulders so she could lift him. He would need help understanding who he was when he woke up.

A crash signaled the demolition of the door Danielle had entered, and the light from outside came streaming in like a sign from heaven. Many smaller lights came rushing in, like fireflies in the relatively dark room. Men in combat uniforms ran inside, immediately taking note of Danielle and the boy. Five of them zeroed in on her, and Dani saw that the lights came from machine guns.

"Freeze!" an authoritative voice commanded. It was the man with a gun closest to her. Dani did just as told, not knowing what else to do.

"What do we do?" one whispered to his comrade. "They're kids."

"We have to take them in," another whispered.

Dani looked worried. "What's going on? Who are you?" she asked, looking at each of the five men and trying to see past their gas masks.

Before any of the men could reply, Danielle was hit in the neck by a dart, and she went down.

Everything was fuzzy when Danielle opened her eyes, but the fluorescent lights were fairly obvious in her sight. She put a hand on her head, trying to remember where she had fallen asleep. Being homeless wasn't an exact science.

Then it hit her.

Dani shot up, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. She looked around as her vision cleared and promptly saw a man in a navy suit. He was young, probably in his mid- maybe late- twenties. He had a cold look on his face as he observed her, and he stood up as she woke, declaring his authority.

"Hello, Number 1," he said to her.

"What?" Dani asked, still discombobulated. "I have a name, you know."

The man barely took what she said in, manipulating her words to his advantage. "Yes, you are the Cognitively Advanced Testing Experiment, C-A-T-E, Cate, if you will."

"No," Danielle replied. "My name is Dani."

The man sighed. "Come with me, Cate," he said, moving to exit the room. When Danielle made no move to follow, he turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?" he asked harshly.

Hesitantly and reluctantly, Danielle hopped out of her bed and followed the man. They walked out and down the long, dark hallway, school-like fluorescent lights lining the sides at the ceiling. "Where are we going?" she demanded, though they didn't stop walking.

The man chuckled. "You really are the first, aren't you?" he asked sarcastically. "You are in an FBI training facility, a new division dealing with ghosts after those idiots, the Guys in White, got the boot. We're here to help people like you."

"What… does that have to do with me?" Dani asked hesitantly, pretending to be innocent. "I don't understand."

"That will be explained when you go to see Melinda," the man declared. They walked through some sort of training room, but no one was in it. They continued walking, the man ignoring Danielle's questions until they made it to a door, different from all the rest in that it was beige and made of wood, not silver metal.

The man knocked on the door before walking inside, revealing a woman with dark brown hair and eyes sitting in a ruby red chair. "This is the first one, Melinda," the man declared. "Cate, this is Melinda. She'll be asking you a few questions."

With that, the man left, and Melinda stood, sizing Dani up. She walked forward and around the teen girl, surveying her features. Melinda picked up a piece of Dani's hair and let it go before letting out a sigh. "Well getting this goo off of you is going to be fun," she said sarcastically. "There is a shower through the door. I expect all of the incubation fluid to be off of your body when you come out; I will deal with your hair. There is a robe in the bathroom; you will wear that when you come out. Drop your clothes in the chute; they'll be clean in a few hours. Now go."

Slowly, Dani walked to the other end of the room and stepped through the door. The bathroom was rather pretty, decorated in shades of white and light tan. A pink robe hung up on a hook next to the shower along with a white towel. The aforementioned chute was located next to the sink, and Dani hesitantly began to remove her clothes. She dropped them in the chute before getting in the shower and letting the hot water wash away her stress.

Dani walked out of the bathroom in the pink robe once she was finished, her hair dripping wet with just a little bit of blue goo left in it. Melinda was in her red, rotating, triangle-shaped chair, waiting for Danielle to get out. "Come with me," she ordered, leading Dani off to a corner of the room set up like a hair salon for one person. Danielle caught on and sat in the chair, leaning her head back and letting Melinda wash it.

"So what's going on here?" Danielle asked. "What does this have to do with me? Is this about Vlad?"

"So you do know about your creator," Melinda mused, leading Danielle to a mirror to dry and style her hair.

"Answer my question."

Melinda laughed lightly at the girl's impatience. "After I finish your hair," she promised. She cut, dried and styled Danielle's hair into two low pigtails that fell in front of her shoulders. Then, she led Danielle to a make-up counter of sorts and sat Dani down facing away from the mirror. "Your questions?" Melinda asked expectantly as she began doing Dani's make-up

"Where am I?"

"You are at the FBI's Ghost Interactions Unit Training Center," Melinda informed her.

"Why?"

"Cate, you are a clone made up of the combined DNA of Daniel Fenton and Vladimir Masters," Melinda stated. "Your creator, Vladimir Masters, was corrupt and tried to kill many people."

"I know all that," Dani replied. "And my name is Dani."

"Hm… it seems you've retained Daniel Fenton's memories…" Melinda noted. "And you know about your creator."

"No, no, no," Danielle objected. "I mean, yes, I know about my creator; he's a psychopath, and I'm lucky that Danny found me and saved me, but… well, yes, I have Danny's memories until the point of his DNA being taken to create me, but my name is Danielle- Dani with an 'I'."

"Interesting…" Melinda mused. "Are you the first clone?"

"No, the first eight died," Dani replied in a quiet voice, recalling her brothers.

"Then you are the ninth… out of hundreds," Melinda whispered in thought. "Do you know what day you were awakened?"

"Like, two years ago," Dani shrugged. "Now why am I here?"

"You and your fellow clones are here to be trained, to learn to control your powers," Melinda told her. "We have a few tests set up to test what you can do."

Dani looked up to the woman. "What happened?" she asked. "I don't understand… what was Vlad planning?"

"We suspect he was going to start a war with the clones," Melinda explained. "We seized the clones, and we are trying to see if they can be salvaged after not being tended to for what appears to be a week. We mistook you as a clone trying to follow Masters's example with the others."

Dani snorted lightly. "Please. I would _never_ follow Vlad again," she declared. "I learned that in the first month." She looked up to Melinda with an angry darkness in her eyes. "If you dare try to take advantage of these clones like Vlad did, I will kill you myself and send Danny after you."

Melinda cocked her head slightly to the side. "Understood," she promised. She pulled away and turned the girl's chair to face the mirror.

Dani looked absolutely shocked. With her hair down in pigtails and make-up on her face, she looked very feminine. She had never worn make-up before and without it looked quite like a female form of Danny. However, with the make-up and her hair pulled down, she looked like Danielle, not Danny. Just Danielle. "Whoa," the dark-haired teen whispered.

* * *

><p>So there you go. This will probably have up to twelve chapters, cause I feel like if I take it beyond that, it will just be less plot and more rambling. Danny will come into play eventually, but I want to set up life at the training base first. Also, keep the blond boy in mind. He'll become evident in two or three chapters.<p>

Please review.


	2. Testing, One, Two, Three

Oak Leaf Ninja: Thank you. I'm really looking forward to writing this.

* * *

><p>When Dani walked into her 'bedroom,' if you could call it that after Melinda's makeover and immediately noticed a white bodysuit hanging on a hook on the wall by the bed for her. She approached it and saw a yellow sticky note attached to it.<p>

_Put it on. Report to Training Room._

Thankful to get out of the robe and into something more substantial, Danielle changed into the uniform. She walked out again, warily following the route she recalled from getting to Melinda's office.

As Danielle walked into the room, she noticed a small, red dot resting on the wall. She watched in confusion as it travelled around the room, finally coming to a stopping place on her shoulder. She took a moment to stare at it, confused by its appearance. Then, her eyes widened, and she ducked out of the way as a blast of energy shot out at her.

Adrenaline kicked in, and Dani started running towards the wall she was facing, keeping down. This was some sort of test. It had to be. She pressed her back against the wall and looked up to see where the gun was. It was computerized and couldn't reach her from that angle. She fired an ectoblast into the gun, vaporizing it. And just like that, three more guns were firing at her. She used her powers to start sinking through the floor as she turned invisible before flying back up and turning tangible to punch one gun.

Dani let out a hiss of pain as the shrapnel sliced her knuckles, but she continued fighting. By now she had transformed into her ghost half and looked around worriedly. The third gun was aimed at her, and she put her hands up to create a shield as the shot was fired at her. Two more guns from opposite directions, and she placed one hand out towards each. Fire shot out of one while the other was frozen by cryokinesis. Where were these guns coming from? She couldn't help but wonder as she used a rope-like power to bind two cameras so closely together that they were crushed.

A wisp of light blue escaped Dani's mouth, and she turned around quickly to see a giant, Cyclops-like ghost. She let out a scream as it lunged at her, releasing her ghostly wail for the first time. Her powers died out, and the ghost stumbled back, defeated, before being sucked into a Fenton Thermos.

As Dani lost consciousness, she saw Melinda and the man in blue approaching her.

Danielle woke up in some sort of infirmary, sitting in a dentist's chair. Or at least, that's what it looked like. Dani reached over and picked up the clipboard on the table next to her. Before her vision could correct enough to read it, the papers were gently pulled from her hands.

Dani's eyes focused on Melinda, who had taken the clipboard from her. "Good to see you're awake," she said. "You were out for a while. Now, was that your first time using your ghostly wail?"

Dani hummed lightly, a bit too weak to form words just yet. She recalled Danny using the power, but that had in fact been the first time she used the power herself.

"Don't worry, Cate, you'll master your powers soon," Melinda promised.

"My name… is Dani," Danielle replied in a raspy voice. Her throat hurt after using that power, but she felt stronger with each passing second.

Melinda smiled slightly and chuckled. "You were the strongest of them all," she told the girl. "So far, only three others are awake. You're the only one to have been tested physically."

"How… many are… there?" Dani rasped again.

"We found five that had been out of their capsules and examined by Masters, but two have yet to gain consciousness. Then there's the one that you freed, along with many others still in their capsules."

"How… many?" This time, her voice wasn't raspy, just slow and tired.

"Approximately five hundred in total, though many of them have not or will not make it," Melinda elaborated. "Would you care to see the three that have woken up?"

Dani nodded slowly and stood up with Melinda's help. She was guided to a sort of mess hall, where two boys and a girl were eating. A fourth tray had been set out with food for Danielle. Dani observed the three and noted: the girl was in a white jumpsuit like herself, but the boys both wore black jumpsuits.

"Hi," one of the boys, a twelve-year-old with brown hair and dark green human eyes smiled at her. He looked innocent and, to be honest, a bit weak and lanky. "I'm Matt. What's your name?"

"Uh… Dani… with an 'I,'" Danielle replied.

"Where'd you get those cool arm bands?" the girl asked with interest, looking at Dani's left arm. Confused, Danielle turned her head to look. Almost like they had always been there, quarter-inch-thick bands of different colors had been made part of the uniform. Starting at the top of her arm, in line with her armpit, eighteen bands descended down her arm, stopping a good deal before her elbow. The first was black, but it had slivers of white on either side, likely to distinguish the band from male uniforms. The next was white with black on either side, distinguishing the band from female uniforms. After that came orange, chestnut, baby pink, rich blue, purple, yellow, silver, grey, baby blue, auburn, emerald, peach, hot pink, ghost green, ice blue and rich red.

Dani looked to the red-haired girl. "I have no idea," she confessed. "They weren't there when I took the physical test…"

"Maybe they say how well or how poorly you did," the second boy shrugged. He had shaggy black hair and grey-blue eyes and looked to be about fifteen, a year older than Dani and a year younger than Danny. "The name's Evan." He looked like the typical All-American kid. The kind that was the quarterback, the class president and the valedictorian.

"I'm Melody," the redhead smiled. She looked like she was eleven. "If those bands are a good thing, I really want to do well on this." Melody reminded Dani a little of Ariel from The Little Mermaid. She was full of energy and life; you could tell just by looking at her.

Dani looked to her new friend in confusion. "Wait… you don't know why you're here, do you?" she asked.

"We're here to learn," Matt shrugged. "Aren't we?"

"You're here because we're clones," Dani told them. "We were all given different genetic combinations from two people: Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton. They're halfas, half human and half ghost. That means that we should be, too."

"Wow," the three whispered in shock.

"The physical test is to see what powers we have," Dani explained. "They'll probably have mental tests, too."

"Matt!" a sharp voice called, causing the four to turn to see the man in navy standing at the cafeteria's entrance. "Come with me."

Matt left quickly, only coming back an hour later. He looked tired and sluggish, like Dani had when she first came into the dining hall. And he only had five bands on his arm: black, orange, baby pink, yellow and auburn. "That… was… ugh," Matt said, letting his head fall on the table. They had all finished their meals, so nothing was before them.

"What did they have you do?" Dani asked, praying the poor boy hadn't gone through what she had.

"I had to life a ton of weights and ran a lot. Then there was this weird thing… Melinda called it… overshadowing," Matt explained. "I just… stepped inside this intern guy, and I could control him. Imagine if we did that to someone… important. We could do anything we want!"

"No, Matt," Dani replied seriously. "Trust me when I say that this is not the way to go. I've learned that from experience. We need to use our powers for good, not for personal gain."

The others seemed to agree, but Melody let out a small gasp. "You've existed before us? For how long?" Either she was good at guessing or deducing. Which one it was, Dani couldn't tell.

"I've been around for about two years," she explained.

"That's cool," Evan nodded. He noticed the man in navy and said, "Well, I guess that's me." Evan left with the man in navy, and Dani sighed.

"I hope this doesn't go bad," she whispered.

"Cate," Melinda declared, "come with me."

"See ya later," Dani said, reluctantly following Melinda to some sort of classroom-like room. Only one desk stood in it, and Melinda gestured for Danielle to sit before handing her a thick packet and a pencil.

Danielle began working on the problems while Melinda went to the observation room. Inside, monitors were far from lacking, each with some sort of reading on them. The man in navy stood inside, watching Danielle through the window high up above.

"Are you sure about giving her a test for _college_ freshmen?" the man asked.

Melinda sighed. "She wasn't labeled 'Cognitively Advanced' for nothing, Andrew," she stated before turning to the other window across from the one that peered into Dani's testing room. Through this window, she could see Evan fumbling to keep up a pathetic shield against the paintballs being shot at him.

She picked up the clipboard on the hook on the wall next to Evan's window and surveyed the notes she and Andrew had made thus far.

_Name: Evan  
><em>_Creation #: #64  
><em>_Training #: #003  
><em>_Age: 15  
><em>_Blood Type: B+  
><em>_Height: 5'9"  
><em>_Weight: Slightly overweight; due to muscle  
><em>_Bands: 6  
><em>_-Black  
><em>_-White  
><em>_-Orange  
><em>_-Chestnut  
><em>_-Baby pink  
><em>_-Peach  
><em>_Notes:_

Melinda jotted down some information in the 'notes' section.

_Despite being older biologically, Evan (EVN) displays not much more powers than #002, and his powers are much less than #001. He seems to be built for physical activity, not mental, but this must be tested first._

Melinda put the clipboard back on its hook and pressed a button to end the physical session with Evan as he started being pelted with paintballs. Andrew, in response, headed down to get Evan and take him to the infirmary. Then, she turned to see Danielle in her classroom, already over halfway through the packet. She picked up her clipboard and checked the information.

_Name: "Danielle"  
><em>_Creation #: Claims to be #9  
><em>_Training #: #001  
><em>_Age: Estimated 14  
><em>_Blood Type: AB+  
><em>_Height: 5'6"  
><em>_Weight: Severely underweight  
><em>_Bands: 18  
><em>_-Black  
><em>_-White  
><em>_-Orange  
><em>_-Chestnut  
><em>_-Baby pink  
><em>_-Rich blue  
><em>_-Purple  
><em>_-Yellow  
><em>_-Silver  
><em>_-Grey  
><em>_-Baby blue  
><em>_-Auburn  
><em>_-Emerald  
><em>_-Peach  
><em>_-Hot pink  
><em>_-Ghost green  
><em>_-Ice blue  
><em>_-Rich red_

Melinda frowned, not quite remembering what each color meant, and checked the next page, a key for what each color band meant.

_Key:  
><em>_Black- advanced strength  
><em>_White- advanced speed  
><em>_Orange-__ advanced agility  
><em>_Chestnut- advanced durability  
><em>_Baby pink- advanced recovery  
><em>_Rich blue- ghost sense  
><em>_Purple- transformation  
><em>_Yellow- physical manipulation and sensory advancements  
><em>_Silver- invisibility  
><em>_Grey- intangibility  
><em>_Baby blue- flight  
><em>_Auburn-__ overshadowing  
><em>_Emerald- ghost ray  
><em>_Peach- ghost shield  
><em>_Hot pink- binding  
><em>_Ghost/lime green- ghostly wail  
><em>_Ice blue- cryokinesis  
><em>_Gold- duplication  
><em>_Rich red- pyrokinesis  
><em>_Olive- portal creation_

Melinda went back and observed the notes placed as of yet before adding in more.

_Notes: "Danielle" (CATE) has obviously existed longer than the other clones, though how much longer is unknown. She has developed a sense of right and wrong and seems very protective of her "siblings". She has the most developed powers (watch for potential attempts at duplication and portal creation) of the bunch and is considered a potential threat. Do not patronize her until a full psych evaluation can be performed. **She is clearly a leader. The others look to her for answers and will likely do anything she asks. Keep her informed to gain her trust. Also beware of potential problems with her mental abilities. Her levels of high brain function could lead to blackouts, seizures or worse.**_

"Uh… hello?" Dani called from below, up to the window. "If you're watching or listening or whatever, I'm done with the test!"

Melinda pressed the intercom button and declared, "I'll be down in a minute… Danielle." That was one of the many weird things about the girl. Vlad had given her a name. Even with an experimental code that could be translated to a name, she was given a separate one.

With that on her mind, Melinda headed downstairs to meet the pigtailed girl in the classroom. "Well done, Danielle," she said, checking over the answers briefly. They looked correct, but she'd have to check over them with the answer key to make sure. Melinda led Danielle back to room and said, "Don't worry. You'll learn your way around here in no time."

"I'm sure I will," Danielle nodded before ducking into her room, Melinda heading off back to her office. As she checked the answers, she felt slightly amazed.

"Vladimir Masters, what did you do?" Melinda asked as she wrote down some more notes on Dani's clipboard.

_Notes: "Danielle" (CATE) has obviously existed longer than the other clones, though how much longer is unknown. She has developed a sense of right and wrong and seems very protective of her "siblings". She has the most developed powers (watch for potential attempts at duplication and portal creation) of the bunch and is considered a potential threat. Do not patronize her until a full psych evaluation can be performed. She is clearly a leader. The others look to her for answers and will likely do anything she asks. Keep her informed to gain her trust. Also beware of potential problems with her mental abilities. Her levels of high brain function could lead to blackouts, seizures or worse. **IQ is well over 200. The Cognitively Advanced Testing Experiment is an anomaly amongst the clones, an immeasurable genius.**_

* * *

><p>Okay, so now we've got some potential problems popping up for Dani. I'm really looking forward to the relations she'll have with the other clones. As stated by Melinda's chart, she's going to be somewhat of a motherolder sister figure. I also like making up all the acronyms and having the characters' attitude and abilities match up to their scientific names.


	3. How Human Are You?

TheBlueVampireQueenofAbiland: Yes, Graham will be apparent later, and there will definitely be some Dani/Melinda conflict later on. And the reason for Dani being a genius is because Vlad designed her that way. He took the best pieces of knowledge and brain power from both himself and Danny to "install" in Dani.

FireWolfHeart: It's no problem, haha. I wish I could reach into the story and slap Andrew and Melinda across the face for not calling Dani by her name.

ShadowedFang: In all honesty, I'm not quite sure myself yet. I've got a lot of little details and pieces of character development planned, but it seems I forgot about the big picture. Oh well, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Dinner was, at first, eaten silently between the four halfas. They were all tired from their physical and mental tests, and Dani noted that Matt had five bands, Evan had six, and Melody had three. They all seemed a bit fascinated by the fact that Dani had eighteen bands.<p>

It was Melody who broke the silence. "That was scary," she stated.

The other three looked to their little sister. "What was, Mel?" Matt asked, confused by the girl's outburst.

"They had me shoot these weird, green rays out of my hands," Melody told them. "I kept on missing the target and hitting the wall."

Dani smiled ever-so-slightly at the girl and shook her head. "That's normal," she promised. "You'll learn to control it in no time. I suspect that's what the bands are for. They say what our powers are and how many we have."

"You have _eighteen_ powers?" Matt asked in wonder. "How?"

"Well, I've existed two years longer than all of you," Dani explained. "Soon you'll have as many powers as me. I just wonder what power each band represents."

"Well, what if we figure out what our powers are?" Evan suggested. "We can find a correlation."

The children started to work on a list, each writing down the powers they thought they had. Just as they started to make leeway, Melody turned her attention to the entrance. The other kids turned their attention that way as well. Dani was rather shocked to see the blond boy she had pulled out of his incubation unit, wearing only a blue robe. Their eyes met, and the boy seemed absolutely entranced by her.

"-ani!"

Dani turned her attention back to the other clones in a rush, who were looking at her worriedly.

"Dani, are you okay?" Melody questioned.

"Just fine," Dani replied.

"Okay, so emerald is definitely ghost rays," Evan declared, writing it down on their official list.

"The most basic of powers is advanced strength, so that's probably the black. Advanced speed comes next, so it's likely the white," Dani suggested. Evan wrote the two declarations down on his list. "Now, orange and baby pink must also be fairly simple, seeing as the three of us all have them."

Try as they might, the kids hit a roadblock at that point. They merely sat there, tapping their pencils until a couple of hours later, when the boy came to sit with them. He, too, wore a black suit. On his arm were five bands: white, chestnut, baby pink, rich blue and silver.

"So what can you do?" Melody asked the boy excitedly.

"Melody," Dani warned the girl. "Be polite." She turned to the boy. "What's your name? Do you have one yet?"

"They said I'm Graham," the boy replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Graham," Danielle smiled. "What could you do? What powers do you have?"

"I-I don't know," Graham confessed. "This… weird, blue smoke came out of my mouth."

Evan instantly went to work, trying to capture the similarities between the group. Finally, he wrote down that rich blue was the ghost sense.

Little did they know that Melinda was watching, recording every little thing they did.

_Name: Graham  
><em>_Creation #: #382  
><em>_Training #: #005  
><em>_Age: 13  
><em>_Blood Type: O-  
><em>_Height: 5'6"  
><em>_Weight: Average  
><em>_Bands: 5  
><em>_-White  
><em>_-Chestnut  
><em>_-Baby pink  
><em>_-Rich blue  
><em>_-Silver  
><em>_Notes: Graham seems at home in the facility. However, he appears confused and uncomfortable around his "siblings" aside from Danielle. It is unknown why he woke up before the other two that had been waiting awakening. Test possible mental bonds with Danielle to see if she freeing him created a link._

"So what are your hobbies?" Dani asked the group, momentarily forgetting that they hadn't been alive long enough to have hobbies or even know what they were.

"What are hobbies?" Melody asked, tilting her head to the side.

Realization hit Dani like a wrecking ball. "Well…" she tried to explain, "Hobbies are things you do for fun in your spare time. I guess it's too early for you all to have hobbies, but I'm sure you'll figure out what they are within a few weeks."

"I can't wait to find out what my hobbies are," Matt grinned childishly.

"Hobbies correlate to someone's personality and interests," Dani continued to explain. "Personally, I love flying and learning about space and getting the truth. You might have different interests."

"How can getting the truth be a hobby?" Evan asked, looking Dani over with a careful eye.

Dani pondered the question for a moment. "Well," she began, "it can open doors to occupations like reporting and photography. Things that you love doing can become your everyday life."

"That is so cool!" Melody gushed. "I can't wait to get a job… what's a job?"

Dani laughed lightly. "A job is something you do with your life. It's how you make money to pay for things, and in many cases, it's how you make friends," she explained. "None of us will have to worry about jobs for a while. These people here, though, the ones taking care of us and watching us, that's their job."

"Ohhhhh," the other four chimed.

"We will have to go to school, though," Dani went on. "There, we learn things to help us live in the world, like math and science."

The four new clones listened to Dani with awe in their eyes. "And people expect you to live like that?" Melody gasped.

"No," Dani promised them. "As long as I'm around, I'll make sure you're never alone."

Melinda frowned at the exchange, though her lips quirked lightly, like she was fighting a reflexive smile at the exchange between the clones. She turned to her clipboard, which now held three or four pages of information on Dani.

_Interactions:  
><em>_Danielle has formed a sense of identity for herself and is assisting the other clones in forming their own identities. She obviously views these creatures as siblings to be taken care of, not objects or computers to be understood._

_MEL- Dani is willing to answer any questions for Melody and answer them gently enough for a five-year-old not to be offended. She appears to act as an older sister figure to Melody._

_MATT- Matt might have a slight crush on the elder clone, though Danielle is either oblivious or is intentionally trying to form the relationship into that of siblings instead of a romantic one._

_GRM- Graham and Danielle seem similar in thought process, yet different in mannerisms. Dani likely feels a close relationship with this clone due to the fact that she released him._

_EVN- Evan can easily be considered a husband-figure to Danielle. As the oldest, she trusts him more than the other clones as well as trusting him to look after the other clones like a father as she acts as a mother._

"Okay, so when are we going to learn stuff?" Melody asked. "I mean, the powers. How do you use them? It's so neat!"

Danielle pursed her lips, contemplating the area they were in. Either the GIU would push them to master their powers as quickly as possible, or they would try to repress them. The same went with their strength and intelligence. It was one or the other. Going off of what she had learned from the facility so far, she replied, "I think we'll start learning very soon. They probably want us to adapt to our surroundings and use our powers to help others." _Or turn us into a bunch of super soldiers._

Evan grinned at the thought. "Do you think we'll learn sports?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with the same light Dani knew her cousin to have.

"It's hard to say exactly, but if I had to guess-"

"Danielle!"

Dani sighed as she was cut off by Andrew's voice coming from behind her. She turned around, a frown on her face. "Well, the Grim Reaper beckons," she joked, standing up and walking towards the tall, dark-haired man. He obviously hadn't appreciated her joke.

"Danielle, it is fairly obvious that you've existed a bit longer than the other clones," he claimed.

"What was your first clue?" she asked. "The part where I pulled another clone out of his containment unit or the part where I had a name?"

Andrew didn't dignify the question with an answer. "The GIU has decided to keep you informed on the situation at hand, the status of each of the clones, what's going on here-"

"You don't want me to rally the others and have them revolt," Dani went on, easily recognizing the pattern. In history, the most knowledgeable and capable of making change was clued in on the event so that they could manipulate the peasants to the monarch or dictator's rule.

"And here I thought your scientific name was just a coincidence," Andrew drawled. He led her to a steel door with no windows around the entire room. An access card allowed him entrance, and he and Danielle stepped inside. A white powdery smoke crashed down on them, and Dani coughed reflexively at the foreign invasion of her lungs.

"Just breathe normally," Andrew ordered as they walked through yet another door. There, Danielle took in a gasp of breath. Rows and rows of container units waited, blue slime filling each. There were even three floors of them due to the numbers. People in hazmat suits wandered the rows, checking the vitals of each.

"How many clones did you say there were?" Dani squeaked.

"More than you can imagine," Andrew explained, walking up towards some sort of control room within the room. Melinda was inside waiting for them, staring out the glass onto Vlad's creations.

Melinda glanced to the two for only a moment before she turned back to the clones. "We only lost a couple in the relocation," she stated. "The others appear stable for now. The other two that had been pulled out by Mr. Masters are about to wake up, judging by their vitals. The Learning-Based Youth and the Appreciative Value Asset are likely going to be awake within the next few hours."

"Libby and Ava," Danielle whispered. "Wait, Libby I understand, but Appreciative Value Asset? That makes no sense."

"'Ava' as you have so decided to call her, has blonde hair and blue eyes," Melinda explained. "If Vlad wanted to sell one on the black market, she'd make a good deal of money for him."

Dani scoffed, almost gagging. "That creep," she growled. "If I ever find him-"

"Danielle, you must help the clones understand who and what they are. The GIU has plans to put those of you that we can in school in the fall," Andrew told the ebony-haired girl. "After breakfast tomorrow, training will begin for the five of you."

"Wait, what about Danny?" Danielle asked. "He knows me; he'll recognize me."

"Don't worry, Danielle; I assure you that you won't be recognized in Amity Park," Melinda promised. "This program will assist each of you in whatever path you wish to take, whether it is to lead a normal life or become a hero. To be honest, some of you may never be stable enough to leave the facility."

A frown set on Dani's face at the thought. "Well, I can promise you, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure they all get a chance at a life of their own," she told Melinda and Andrew.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Dani is getting ready to go to school! Danny will be popping up in the next chapter, in case you were wondering. From there, it'll be a mix of the facility and Amity Park.<p> 


	4. Lessons in Strength

FireWolfHeart: Yeah, I feel like they're trying to respect her, but still seeing her as a clone.

Baracudaz: Huh, it looks like a lot of people like that little idea.

black robin: Thank you!

writers-block-Bgone: Thanks! I was hoping people would find it to be a refreshing change from the usual DP fic.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO MONTHS LATER<strong>

It was a good thing that Amity Park was a rapidly growing city. No one noticed the fact that ten of the clones had adapted to human interactions enough to go to school and were thusly enrolled. Sure, most of them had different last names, save the ones that truly looked close in relations. Dani was the only one with the last name Streams, a silly anagram of Masters.

The intensive training of the Ghost Interactions Unit allowed her to create up to five duplicates and create portals into the Ghost Zone at will, something even Danny couldn't do yet. Somehow, Dani suspected this was also due to the nature of her creation: cognitively advanced. She was supposed to be smarter and pick up on things faster than the others. She was enrolled in eleventh grade, the same as Danny. She was still marked by her powers, but she didn't have to wear the silly jumpsuit to school. Instead, she had a series of skinny rubber bracelets on her left arm, one color for each power that correlated to the colors on her jumpsuit.

Dani had given her brothers and sisters strict instructions to not use their powers and to let her handle any ghost attacks.

The dark-haired girl grinned at her new high school. While many people didn't like school, Dani wasn't exactly normal. The work would be a breeze for her, but it was the highest grade the GIU could put her in without her looking totally out of place. She had to admit that she was happy about the placement, for it was the same grade as Danny. She had even hacked into the school's system so that she, Danny, Sam and Tucker had all the same classes.

As such, Dani headed towards Mr. Lancer's English classroom. She resisted the blush crawling up her cheeks as she noticed many guys checking her out. It wasn't that surprising viewing the wardrobe Melinda had given her. It was all top-of-the-line, tight and revealing enough to prove that she was a woman without being skimpy. This, however, was one of the more… visually appealing outfits: black skinny jeans and strappy, three-inch stilettos, a lime green spaghetti-strapped top with a similar one in sky blue over it. Instead of the pigtails she had grown accustomed to over the past two months, Dani wore her hair down around her shoulders.

As she walked into the classroom, she felt thankful. Despite having to make sure the younger clones got to school and got settled there, Dani was the first one in the classroom. Even Mr. Lancer wasn't there, though judging by the cup of hot coffee resting on his desk, he had only stepped out for a minute.

Dani removed her black backpack and set it down next to the seat in the back left corner, closest to the window and furthest from the door. She sat down in said seat, pursing her lips as she considered what the first day of school would be like.

The next people to walk in were Danny, Sam and Tucker, all of whom seemed slightly dismayed that they were not the first people there. It was an obvious but futile plan: get there before anyone else and have at least a moment of peace. It was, in fact, the same plan Dani had.

"Hi," Dani smiled softly, holding out her right hand. "My name's Cate."

"Nice to meet you, Cate," the dark-haired sixteen-year-old replied. "I'm Danny." He, too, had taken a slightly different look since they had last met, but at least he was still recognizable as Danny. He had on jeans and a pale blue t-shirt, but over the shirt he wore a grey hoodie, likely an attempt to hide the muscle he had built from ghost fighting. He still had the same, beat-up red-and-white sneakers.

"Sam." The fairly cold response was from the Goth girl Danny had fallen in love with. She had grown out her hair to just past her shoulders, and she, too, wore black skinny jeans, along with a black tank top and navy blazer. However, the combat boots stayed.

"I'm Tucker," the dark-skinned teen slid into the seat next to Dani. "Tucker Foley. That's TF, as in 'too fine.'" Leave it to Tucker to come completely overdressed. He wore a full tuxedo for the first day of school.

Dani laughed at Tucker's pick-up line, not because it had no chance of working (though that was true, too), but because he had been using the same line for years. Not to mention the fact that because Danny saw Tucker as a brother, so did Dani. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "I am so lost here, though. Could you give me a hand with the map?" In reality, she knew exactly where to go for her classes. Her memories from Danny assured her of that, but she needed some way to connect with the trio.

Dani felt the need to pull herself into the group, knowing they would resist for fear that she was a rabid fan.

"Here," Danny offered, sitting in the seat in front of Dani. "Can I see your schedule?"

Dani nodded and handed over the map and her schedule. As Danny drew out the quickest route to each class, he commented, "It looks like we have a lot of the same classes together… actually, it looks like we have _all_ of the same classes together. Even Ghost 101."

A smile on her face, Dani replied, "Well, then, I guess it's a good thing I met you when I did."

Sam sat next to Danny just as the crowds began to pour in. Lancer was first, giving the four students a nod to acknowledge their existence, then the students. Danny let out a sigh of relief, noting that it was mostly quiet kids in that class. The ruckus would have to wait for second period: gym.

Danny waited patiently for the other kids to finish getting dressed. He did not want anyone to notice his physique and the scars, especially the one Dan had given him. Not even Sam had seen that one, and he was pretty sure that she would be horrified to see. Dani, on the other hand, changed as quickly as possible and left. The nearness of the English hall to the gym allowed very few to see the scars Vlad had given her as well as the ones she had received from before the DNA sample had been taken from Danny, though the t-shirt and shorts couldn't hide all of the marks.

Dani sat patiently in the stands, waiting for her classmates to come out of the locker rooms. Dash, of course, was first. And he seemed to like what he saw in Dani.

"So what's your name?" Dash asked. "You gonna try out for cheerleading or volleyball?"

"The name's Cate, and no, I don't really do organized sports," Dani explained. "You must be Dash."

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Dash asked. "You're new here, aren't you?"

Dani laughed. "Yes, I'm new here, but I checked out the town's newspaper. You're the quarterback, correct?"

"Yep," Dash replied proudly. "If you ever want to come to a game or anything, I'd be happy to see you."

"'Happy to see you,'" Danielle quoted, amazed by how much the jock's ego had deflated over two years. Finding out that Danny was Phantom probably humbled him. "Okay, Mister, you just earned yourself a phone number."

Dani pulled out a pen and wrote her cell phone number on the back of Dash's hand. As she did, the last of the kids started filing out of the locker rooms, including Danny.

"That's weird," Dash noted, causing Dani to look at him with confusion. "The scar… on your arm, it's the same as Fenton's."

Dani looked at her right arm and winced. Just farther down than the white t-shirt she wore reached was a scar, about three inches long and three centimeters wide. It was a simple line, but it made Dani wince just to think about it. It was courtesy of Skulker, one of the first lasting scars Danny had ever gotten. If Dash had looked at the other side of her arm, he would have seen the mark's twin. The blade had gone straight through Danny's arm, and since Dani was meant to be Danny's _exact_ clone, she kept his scars.

"Huh, funny coincidence," Dani replied with a forced smile on her face.

"Alright, ladies, to the left side of the gym, boys to the right!" Tetslaff ordered. "We're gonna start the year off simple: dodge ball."

"Oh, come on!" Star objected. "The guys have _Danny_, so of course they're going to win!"

Danny sighed and claimed, "I don't use my powers recreationally. Much."

Dani snorted lightly as she walked over to the left side of the gym. "Here goes nothing," both she and Danny whispered at the same time.

It was a warzone. Danny could deduce that much from the second the game started. Everyone lunged for the line of red rubber in the center of the gym, but only a few got weapons. Danny ducked immediately, seeing a red, rubber ball headed towards him. The next projectile he managed to catch, getting Star out.

Danny's ghost instincts went into overdrive, and he starting thinking in a battle-sense. First: evaluate the opponent. He knew how good most of the students were at dodge ball, save the new students, but they were quickly proving their skill or lack thereof. However, there was one student who seemed to be staying back and doing exactly what he was: Cate.

Danny took the next step into mind: act on those evaluations. While he was capable of getting out five people in a row with this method, Cate still refused to act. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden rivalry with the dark-haired teen. As the girl caught a dodge ball, Danny threw one at her stomach with the flick of a wrist. And just like that, Cate, one of the last three on the girls' team, was down. And by down, he meant _down_. Apparently, Danny had thrown the ball a bit too hard, and Cate was just a bit off balance from catching the other ball.

Letting out a curse under his breath, Danny rushed up to Cate. He tried to lift up her shirt a bit to see if he had done any damage to her stomach, but she grabbed his wrist. Surprised, Danny pulled back, but he couldn't get himself free of the girl's vice-like grip without hurting her.

Slowly, Cate released Danny's wrist and sat up, getting to her feet with Danny's assistance. "I am _so_ sorry about that," Danny apologized. "Are you alright?"

Cate nodded and smiled at Danny. "I'm just such a klutz sometimes. My dad always said that a fawn could knock me over," she excused. She laughed at Danny's worried look. "I'm fine."

Danny couldn't help feeling bad as the game went on and Cate went to go sit in the stands with the other students who had been gotten out. In fact, he was so distracted that he himself got out. And by Sam! Oh, the irony.

Danny went to sit next to Cate, and out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the girl getting ready to lean on him, only to pull back.

As the last person on the girls' side was taken out, Tetslaff signaled for everyone to go get changed back into their street clothes. This time, Danny changed as quickly as possible and was ultimately the first person out.

Tucker, Danny, Sam and Cate all walked to their next class: science.

Midway through class, Danny noticed Cate flinching at almost every other word the teacher said.

"We as humans, at any given time, use 3.8 to 4.3 percent of our brains," Ms. Akartha declared. The woman dressed professionally, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Now, some extraordinary people, such as Albert Einstein, use up to 9.8 percent of their brains at once. There are some studies on the potential to use even more brain power in humans, but these tests have proved… well, that we should stick to the 4.3."

There was a round of light laughter after she said that, but Cate raised her hand. When she was called on, she asked, "What would happen if a person could… oh, use… ninety percent of their brain at once? What would the ramifications of this be?"

Ms. Akartha looked a bit contemplative about this for a second. "Well… this person would be… extraordinary. Not only would they be able to think well above the heads of anyone on this planet, possibly even beating computers, but they would be capable of extending their brain activity to their actions. The possibility of things like telekinesis and creating electromagnetic fields with one's mind comes from this. However, it would come with a horrible, horrible price. The person in this situation could suffer seizures, their body giving out, death-"

"Okay, I get it," Cate replied nervously, writing something down in her spiral. "Thank you."

Danny turned back to his notes as well, having a few questions of his own. "And what would the effect of ectoplasm be on the brain's functions?" he asked.

Their teacher laughed slightly, not at all surprised by the question. "It would have little to no effect on the brain's capacity," she explained. "The worst it could do is increase the hypothalamus that tells your body to heal its injuries."

Class went on normally after that, save Danny's questions about his condition's effect on his brain.

Math went on afterwards, dull as ever with Danny being mobbed by the other students.

Fifth period was what was brutal: Ghost 101.

"Alright, class, I am Andrew Saransk, but you may call me Andrew- not Andy," the man at the front of the classroom said. "I am with the Ghost Interactions Unit of the FBI, and I will be your teacher." The man was, in fact, the man in navy that had been there when Dani first woke up after the raid on Vlad's lab, but Danny most certainly didn't know that.

"In this class, we will be going over the types of ghosts, their powers, their genetic makeup and a whole lot of other stuff," Andrew declared, passing out syllabi. Danny stayed in the back row, so he didn't have to worry about passing it back. Glancing over it, he took in the gist of each week. It looked like they were jumping right in and- wait.

Why was 'Daniel Fenton' listed as a guest speaker for next week?

"Um, sir," Danny tried.

"Your parents have already okayed it, you're a minor, your argument is invalid," Andrew declared, causing a few people in the class to giggle.

"Great," Danny grumbled, falling back into his seat.

Andrew walked over to his desk and pulled up a PowerPoint to signal that they were jumping right into the lessons. "Alright, today we will be learning about the most basic two types of ghosts. There are various classes of ghosts; you will likely need one page for each, so go ahead and list them off. Class A, the simplest of forms, mere blobs of nothingness, Class B, better known as lost spirits. No way of getting off this planet without solving their unfinished business. They can't be seen by regular humans. Class C, they can be seen by humans, and they have a definite shape, which are often animals, but are generally mindless and thus harmless. Sometimes. Class D, poltergeists- basically Class B ghosts, but they can move stuff. Class E, can be seen, have a definite- often animal- shape, but they have minds and can think, make their own decisions. This is generally where they form obsessions. Class F, shape shifters. This is generally their only power and are often harmless, lest they choose to play pranks and ruin your life that way. Class G, humanoid, but not definitely human. Class H, appear to be human but generally have little power, less than Class G. Class I, multi-power ghosts. The title speaks for itself. Class J, high-power ghosts. Class K has an over-complicated name, but all you have to know is that they have more power than high-power and less than Class L. Class L are elemental ghosts. There are numbers involved, but we will get into those later."

Andrew hit the button on his remote control for the next slide to pop up. Proudly displayed were the words 'Class A' with a great deal of information accompanying it.

"Class A ghosts are, as I said before, mindless blobs of ectoplasm," Andrew explained. "These blobs often have not died, have not even lived. They are some of the oldest ghosts in existence. Think of them as the aftermath of the ghostly version of the Big Bang."

A hand went up. "Yes, Miss…" Andrew checked his seating chart, "Sanchez."

"What class of ghost is Danny in?" Paulina asked, causing Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani to roll their eyes.

"Irrelevant, I'll tell you when we get to that class," Andrew replied swiftly. "Now, Class A ghosts generally have no thoughts, despite their age."

Andrew was smart enough to keep the class writing in order to avoid the questions that were sure to come about Danny Fenton. He had even managed to explain the types of people- psychics and halfas- that could see Class B ghosts and get on towards Class C ghosts when the bell rang. "Alright, get to lunch, not that you didn't sneak food from your lunches throughout class," Andrew said. "Miss Streams, may I see you for a moment?"

Dani nodded and approached Andrew's desk as the rest of the class left. Once the two were alone in the room, Andrew began the conversation. "How are you adjusting, Danielle?" he asked.

"Well, considering the fact that I have Danny's memories of this school, things are going great," Dani declared. "Don't worry about me, Andrew. How are the others?"

"They're doing just fine," Andrew nodded. "They're acting a bit like kindergarteners going to school for the first time, but other than that, they're fine."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Dani asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if your ghost half would be willing to come in as an example," Andrew explained.

"Oh, no problem," Dani replied with a smile. "Just tell me the day."

"Next Tuesday," Andrew declared. "We should have the classes of ghosts done by then. You remember what I taught you?"

"Yeah… wait, are you going to use me as the pictorial representation of a Class K ghost?" Dani asked.

"Yep, and Daniel will be used as the Class J example," Andrew nodded. "Now go have lunch with your…"

"Cousin," Dani replied. "We call each other cousins."

"Okay, then, have fun," Andrew smiled.

Dani left for the cafeteria and walked over to the lunch table she always recalled Sam, Tucker and Danny sitting at. Sam was already there while Danny and Tucker were in the lunch line. "Still an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, I see," Dani smiled. "I'd be lying if I said I was surprised."

Sam looked at the girl strangely, wondering how on Earth the black-haired teen had known that. "Uh… yeah, I am…" Sam replied. "I saw what happened with you and Danny in gym- well, the entire class saw what happened. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Dani promised. "To be honest, though, I have ulterior motives about being inAmityPark."

Sam only laughed. "Yeah, everyone wants to meet the hero," she smirked.

"Um, actually my parents hunt ghosts," Dani confessed. "I was hoping that I could find out how the thermos works."

It was a lie. She knew how the thermos worked. She knew how every single thing in the Fenton arsenal worked, but she needed a story.

Soon, Danny and Tucker came to sit with them, along with about half of C Lunch. Dani choked on the bottle of tea she'd brought, her ghost sense bringing this on. Danny seemed to have the same problem.

"You know, it's a bit too crowded here; I'm gonna go find someplace less crowded," Dani said, quickly collecting her food. No one noticed her throw her food in the trash and leave the cafeteria; they were all too focused on the hero.

Dani transformed into her ghost half as soon as she walked into the hallway. With a small push off the ground, she was in the air, soaring towards the… flying car? As a last second decision, Dani stayed back, watching Danny fight Technus.

* * *

><p>Yay, lengthy chapter!<p> 


	5. Hypotheses

Too Lazy to Log On: Thanks. So, I must know... how long did it take you to create that name?

black robin: Thank you. I feel it makes a connection between me and the reader.

ChopSuzi: Actually, Desiree did it once, which caused me to think of this.

BlueVampireQueenofAbiland: Yay! Someone finally uses one of my favorite words in a review: obtuse. Hehe, the word makes me laugh. And yes, I'm building up to a fight or two, but to be honest, I think that even with Dani's powers and genius, Melinda will be able to outsmart her. I'm not entirely sure about this yet, though.

Chaos Infinity-X: In her ghost form, Dani wears her GIU uniform, and her hair is down in pigtails. This may change back eventually, but not for a while.

* * *

><p>Danny sighed as he finally got home, having dealt with yet another ghost on the way home. This time it had been some man in his early thirties with a severe lisp. At least Danny had been entertained while he was fighting.<p>

The dark-haired teen lazily turned intangible to walk through the door, but no one was there. His parents were probably working down in the basement. Danny walked towards the basement, lazily dropping his backpack on the breakfast table in the kitchen as he did. Who knew what his parents would be working on downstairs?

As he arrived downstairs, he frowned. Instead of seeing his parents working on some sort of invention, the lab was clean, a yellow note resting on one of the counters. He walked over and picked up the note.

_Going to say 'hi' to some of the new neighbors. Be back soon.  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Mom and Dad  
><em>_P.S. Do your homework._

Danny let out a small laugh at the extension of the note and pulled the Fenton Thermos out of his pocket. He plugged it into the newly-rebuilt Fenton Thermos and pressed the flush button, causing the ghosts to get sucked back into the Ghost Zone.

Completely ignoring his parents' request for him to do his homework, Danny transformed into his ghost half and flew through the ceiling. Maybe he should meet the new teens aroundAmityParkas well.

He couldn't help but go to Cate's house. After all, they were friends now… maybe. It would take a little time to prove it, but the situation looked promising. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer.

Dani was starting to feel out of breath. The bracelet she had been given for the training session had completely cancelled out her powers, and the guy she was fighting wasn't quite twice her size. The man was a human, but trained in hand-to-hand combat since he was ten. The tall man had been one of the first few to join the GIU, and it looked like he loved his job- wait, no. It looked like he loved fighting Dani.

The dark-haired teen let out a small squeak as she ducked the blond's punch. She delivered one of her own, but he caught her attack and pushed her to the floor, pinning her there. Dani struggled against his grasp, finally managing to knee him in the stomach. Dani rolled out from under the man as he recovered, backing up to brace for an attack.

And attack he did. He threw another punch at Dani, barely missing as she pulled her upper body back, but she realized too late that she did exactly what he wanted her to do. He used his other hand to punch Dani's newly exposed stomach before kneeing her in the same spot. He punched Dani upwards in the jaw, throwing her head back and forcing her to back up again.

"Cease!" Andrew yelled at them both, causing the punches to stop. Both turned towards the man, in yet another navy suit. "Dani, Danny Fenton is on his way to your address at this moment. Something tells me he wants to talk to his new friend."

"On it," Dani replied quickly, rushing over towards the elevator. Since some of the clones either had little control over their intangibility or liked to test their limits and try to run away, the walls and ceilings were ghost-proof. As she ran out of the facility, she transformed into her ghost half and began flying towards the address the GIU had given her in case of any situation in which someone would have to come over to her house.

Dani landed in her house, running around to transform back into Cate. She scrambled over to remove her suit and replace it with pants and a tank top, throwing a jacket over her body, zipping it up as she ran downstairs. Someone was knocking at the door, and the raven-haired girl had a sneaking suspicion as to whom.

"Hey, there," Cate smiled, a bit out of breath. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." No kidding…

Danny walked inside as Cate moved her body to allow him entrance. "I just wanted to say hello," he explained. "You know, you're the new girl, you probably need someone to be nice, you know, see how you're adjusting."

"Uh… well, to be honest," Cate said, walking over into the living room and offering Danny a seat, "I am really liking Amity Park. The place I've been going to school recently was a very… selective demographic; we were all practically the same person. It's nice to have a different group of people around me."

Danny grinned at Cate and her 'same person' comment.

"What?" Cate asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"It's just… there's this girl I know, a couple of years younger than me," Danny explained. "You remind me of her; we were practically the same person, without a doubt. But the two of you, you're both so bubbly and full of life. Ironic, considering the fact that she's…"

"She's a half ghost, isn't she?" Cate caught on. "Let me guess… baby sister?"

"Daughter," Danny corrected reflexively, causing Cate to pull back in surprise. "Er, uh, she's not my daughter, but… I think of her as one."

Cate let out a small laugh. "Well, if she's the family genius, we must be talking about the same person," she joked.

"Okay, now I definitely know she's not you," Danny smiled. "Although… her testing name was Cognitively Advanced… something T-E. Yeah, that's it, C-A-T-E…" She watched as the realization spread across Danny's face. "Cate."

Cate let out a tiny smile. "I love you, too, Daddy," she told him, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, sorry if I weirded you out or something," Danny excused, snapping Dani out of her daydream. "She's not my daughter; I just think of her as one."

"Oh," Cate nodded, realizing that the past minute or so had never happened. "So why do you think of her as a daughter? She must be pretty important."

"Yeah, she is," Danny smiled. "I've been trying to find her these past few years. I saw her at the North Pole, but she vanished before I could talk to her." Danny sighed, reminiscing on the little time he'd had with Danielle.

Cate tilted her head and smiled ever-so-slightly. "You really miss her, don't you?" she asked, receiving only a nod from the elder halfa.

Danielle deflected Evan's attack with the wooden poles they were fighting with, anticipating his next move. She flipped her pole around so that she held one end in both hands, slamming it down onto Evan's pole as he held it out, effectively snapping it in two.

Evan reacted quickly, using the new addition to his weaponry to his advantage. He used one to attack, being blocked by Dani, while the other slid down, leaving Dani with only one option: duck.

Dani let herself fall to the ground, kicking up and hitting Evan in the chest. He stumbled back, and Dani jumped up, knocking the poles out of Evan's hands. She kicked him in the chest again, sending him to the ground. She placed one foot on his chest and made a simple declaration. "Pin!" she called before removing her foot. She held out a hand, Evan taking it as a peace offering. He stood up and shook Danielle's hand.

"Good job," Danielle smiled, giving him a nod. "You're definitely improving, but remember: you can't rely on your strength alone. You have to learn to use your mind, not your powers in battle."

Evan sighed, and the two began walking off the mat, past the other sparring pairs. "That's easy for you to say, Dani. You're the smartest one of us, and you've been training for two years. The rest of us have only had two months, max."

Danielle looked to the older clone, knowing how he felt. "I know how hard it is, Evan," she promised him. "You have to adapt to the world around you, and the world outside the facility is completely different than this one. That's why I want you spending time with Clark each day. He loves logic problems and will challenge you to be your best."

"But what about football tryouts?" Evan asked, a hint of desperation in his eyes. It wasn't any sort of surprise that he wanted to try out for the sport, but Andrew and Melinda and relinquished all school-related decisions to Dani. As one of the clones herself, she knew what they were capable of and what they should and should not do in order to keep their secret.

Dani bit her lip before giving her verdict. "You can tryout, but only if you wear your power-cancelling bracelet during anything related to playing. I don't care if it's tryouts, practice, or games. I don't want you hurting anyone on accident. After the first nine weeks if you make the team, I'll consider how much control you have and reconsider the bracelet."

"Okay," Evan nodded, only a bit dismayed.

Danny groaned, feeling pain shoot up his spine. "Your new training techniques hurt," he declared, rubbing his back and sitting down on the floor.

Sam sighed and walked out onto the training field with her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, but you're still not as strong as you were before the portal exploded," she said. "And with natural portals appearing more often, you need to be ready to fight until the next portal pops up."

Danny groaned again, knowing Sam was right. The explosion had caused an ecto-imbalance, meaning that more natural portals were popping up over Amity Park. He had been working harder and harder each day this summer to stop ghosts, but with school starting, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. He could always do it the way he had been doing it in the past- and teachers would allow him to do so now!- but there were some days he would spend out from seven in the morning to midnight, only taking brief breaks to grab a bite to eat.

"I don't wanna," he grumbled under his breath.

Tucker only laughed and took a large bite of his meat-lovers sub. "Something tells me that 'I don't want to' isn't a valid excuse for the city council," he told his friend.

Sam sighed, catching onto his mood. "What's the matter?" she asked knowingly. "I haven't seen you this bummed since Dani flew off into the sunset." There was a little smirk on her face, knowing she was right. Danny hadn't even been that emotionally despondent after she knocked some sense into him about losing his powers.

"It's Cate," he explained. "She… she reminds me of Danielle so much. They even act the same, in a way."

"If you want to find Danielle, find her," Tucker suggested. "We all know you think of her as a daughter."

Danny glared at his friend. "Who told you?" he growled.

"Jazz," both Sam and Tucker chimed. Danny had really needed someone to talk to about Danielle after the destabilization incident, and Jazz was the best psychologist he had. Naturally, she had cracked under pressure when Sam and Tucker asked what Danny was so upset about.

"_What_ did she tell you _exactly_?" he went on demanding. He was very protective of Danielle and liked the few that knew about her to go on thinking she was his cousin.

"Just that you were upset she was gone," Tucker said, laughing a bit at Danny's anxiety. "But I'm sure she's fine. She's _your_ cousin, isn't she?"

Danny let out an internal sigh of relief. "Yeah," he conceded. "She sure is. I just wish I knew where she was. All that damage Vlad did… I want- no, I _need_- to make sure she's alright."

"Aww, and soon he'll be making dad-jokes," Sam teased.

"Our little Danny's all grown up," Tucker chimed in on the teasing.

"Shut up!" Danny whined, falling back to lie down. "I don't want her to get hurt. That's perfectly normal for a father- I mean cousin- to want."

Tucker smirked. "Danny's got a daughter, Danny's got a daughter," Tucker joked in a sing-songy voice.

"_WHAT_?" an outraged voice called, and soon Jack and Maddie ran down the stairs.

"What do you mean 'Danny's got a daughter?'" Maddie demanded in an outrage.

"Oh, no, no, no, Mrs. Fenton," Sam laughed. "We were just joking about Danny's cousin. You've gotta tell me, though: does Danny really treat Danielle like a daughter all the time, or is it just around us?"

"Cousin?" Jack asked. "I don't have any siblings, and Alicia doesn't have any kids."

Confusion appeared on the faces of Danny's friends. "But… we saw her… twice," Tucker insisted. "The first time, she switched sides of the force and helped Danny, and the second time, she and Danny got Valerie to realize that Vlad was evil."

Danny tried to stop them from talking, but to no avail. Instead, he settled for letting his head fall into his hands. This _so_ was not going to end well.

"Danny doesn't have any cousins," Maddie insisted. "I don't know who this girl is, but she's not Danny's cousin."

"Guys-" Danny tried, but Sam went on anyways.

"We've seen her with our own eyes," she explained. "She looks exactly like Danny- human and ghost half. And he's so protective of her; you can tell they're family. So… if them being cousins isn't true…"

"Danny?" all four asked, turning to the raven-haired halfa.

"Uh… well, you see…" Danny sighed, fumbling with his words. He hated people knowing that Danielle was a clone. People, even _Jazz_, had looked down on her for it. "She's… from the future. Yeah, uh… Clockwork…er… sent her back… in time! To… stop Vlad from coming back to Earth."

The other four looked at him strangely. "Dude, you're not fooling anyone with that," Tucker stated simply.

"Well… I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you the truth about her," Danny told them point blank. "She means too much for me to betray her trust like that."

"It's not like she'll ever know," Jack shrugged. "It's just us here."

"Ooo, let's run through how other superheroes get their sidekicks," Tucker joked.

"Batman!"

"Uh… chick mayor's daughter, dude trapeze artist."

"Wolverine!"

"Picked up a runaway."

"Green Arrow!"

"Pulled a prostitute off the strip."

"Wait- Danielle's not a prostitute, is she?"

"No."

"Aquaman!"

"Atlantean girl."

"Superman!"

"Kryptonian cousin."

"Quasi-clone made from half his DNA and half Lex Luthor's."

"Green Hornet!"

"Asian butler."

Danny let out a sigh of relief as they continued past the theory of Connor Kent and into the insane.

* * *

><p>For anyone wondering, yes, Connor Kent was created the same way Danielle and the other clones were. I felt bad about making Danny's realization be just Dani's daydream, but it's definitely too early for Danny to figure out who she is.<p> 


	6. Lessons in Parenting

Please note: Angry Danny's mouth has no off button.

ChopSuzi: Hm... I like your evil laugh.

black robin: I think their hypotheses were just so silly that he was trying not to laugh at them all.

writers-block-Bgone: Thank you, and it's good to know you think that. I never thought I was all that great at them.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever have one of those days where you just want to give up and tell the world to go away?" Graham asked with a sigh, looking out to the sunrise.<p>

Dani pursed her lips and sat down next to him. Both were dressed for school, though Dani was in her ghost form. After all, it was Tuesday. "Every day for the past two years until I came here," she told him. "But being homeless didn't allow that. What's got you down?"

The tips of Graham's ears turned pink.

Danielle giggled. "What's her name?" she inquired in a slightly teasing tone.

"Kaylee," Graham smiled. "She's nice, smart, a _cheerleader_…"

Dani smiled and rubbed Graham's shoulder. "Your heart speeds up when you're near her, your palms get all sweaty…"

"Yes, how did you know?" Graham asked in wonder.

"It's called a crush," Dani explained. "You get them on occasion. It's… well, it can be love, or maybe not. Ask her on a date; take her out to get some dinner. Andrew and Melinda will let you go."

Graham nodded slowly. "Thanks, Dani," he smiled. "Are you driving to school with us?"

"Sorry, kiddo, but I've gotta fly," Danielle apologized. "You know I would if I could, though. It's just really important that we keep our identities a secret. I'll be there after school, though."

Dani couldn't help but feel tense as she waited for fifth period to start. Fifth period meant Danny, Sam and Tucker. She was fairly unnoticeable, scrunched low in Andrew's already obscure seat and semi-transparent. She tried to listen to Evan's advice to stay calm and that everything would be fine, but her fear was getting the better of her.

"I thought you could control your invisibility," Andrew commented.

"I can," came Dani's dull reply. She was wearing her GIU uniform, her hair in low pigtails once again.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were the last to come in, each covered in a light sheen of sweat. Dani's ghost sense had gone off, but she dared to let Danny and Co. take care of it.

"Alright, class, today we have a special treat: a ghost has volunteered to join us," Andrew said.

"Sorry, but I think we captured your volunteer," Tucker joked.

"No, no, whoever you three fought was not the volunteer," Andrew replied. He made a gesture for Dani to stand, and she did so, turning fully visible as she did.

"Hey, you're the ghost from the Class K slide!" one kid announced, and Dani let out a small chuckle.

"You have a true genius in this class, Andrew," Dani said sarcastically. "Give the boy a cookie."

Danny looked up from getting his notebook out of his backpack upon hearing the voice. He had been absent the day that they learned about Class K and Class L ghosts due to actually fighting a ghost himself. Danny swallowed hard upon seeing his female clone, and she smiled at him. The recognition on his face was clear; there was no way she was getting out of this Scott free.

"Alright, Miss… Danielle," Andrew said, not entirely sure whether to use the last name of Phantom or Plasmius. "Care to explain why you're here today?"

Danielle let out a small laugh. "You dragged me here, that's why," she joked, getting a few chuckles out of the class.

Andrew chuckled as well in response to her joke, and he shook his head. "Well enough of your jokes, Danielle. It's time to get down to business," he told her. "Now, Danielle, let's start with the basics. What is your ghostly name?"

"Danielle Phantom- I think you know that, Andrew."

"Yeah," Danny said bitterly from the back of the class. "I'm sure he does."

Andrew frowned at the disrespectful ghost teen. "Mr. Fenton, would you care to tell us what class of ghost Danielle is?"

"According to that PowerPoint, Class K," Danny stated coldly.

"And what does that mean?"

Danny pursed her lips, assessing his new rival. Previously seeing Andrew as a teacher, Danny now saw him as a challenge to defeat to be a parental figure for Danielle. "Like Class J ghosts, she has an ever-growing source of power, but she has something unique about her- something special that will only be revealed when the time is right… unless there is some sort of set of notes about her detailing everything that happened to her when she died."

Unable to stop himself with his growing anger he went on, "But she will likely remain socially manipulative for all of her life. Due to her early… _life_, her sense of right and wrong is skewed. Even lack of trust and abandonment issues can arise. These last few are due, not to her spectral class, but to the way she was raised… created, almost."

Sam and Tucker shared a worried look, noting Danny's anger.

"Uh, Andrew, you're a ghost expert, so you must know that all ghosts have a berserk button," Tucker warned the teacher.

"You know, if you push it, ghosts become violent, unable to control their rage or their powers?" Sam continued. When the teacher nodded, she went on, "Well, Danielle's wellbeing is Danny's berserk button, and you are dangerously close to pushing that button."

"Yeah, well, he's just managed to anger his daughter to no end," Danielle cut in, still at the front of the room. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and tears stung at her eyes. Speaking to Danny directly, she continued, "Thanks, Dad. It's nice to know what you really think of me." She prepared to storm out of the room, but at the door, she stopped and turned back to Danny. "And for the record, I wouldn't have abandonment issues had it not been for the fact that you refused to do… oh, right, _anything_ to try to find me."

Danny stood up angrily. "Believe it or not, Danielle, I actually care about you," he stated, walking over to Dani. She walked away from him, resulting in the two walking around the room, through the rows of students, arguing with each other. "And I have been searching for you. If you didn't leave twenty-four hours after you come into town, I wouldn't have to try and find you!"

"I should have stayed in London!" Dani snapped, revealing where she had been earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry my plans to save the planet got in the way of _your_ plans to sleep your way around Europe!" Danny snapped back, feeling a fatherly distrust of everyone around his daughter.

Danielle stopped and turned around to face him. "I should have stayed with Vlad," she spat. "He's looking more and more superior to you. At least he pretended to care about me."

"I do care about you, Danielle," Danny insisted yet again. "And I would do anything to protect you. Why can't you see that?"

"Maybe because I'm socially manipulative and my sense of right and wrong is skewed," Dani quoted, using Danny's words against him.

With a sigh, Danny replied, "Look, I'm sorry I said that. I was just angry and hurt that you didn't come to me when you got to Amity Park." Danny pulled the girl into a hug, and she reluctantly hugged him back. "I love you, Danielle."

A small smile crossed Dani's face, and she responded, "I love you, too, Daddy."

Andrew sighed and pulled himself away from his desk. "Well, since today's lesson has gone down the rabbit hole, does anyone have any questions?"

Hands flew up. "Danny has a daughter?" one kid demanded.

"Uh, well, kind of," both Phantoms chimed in unison. "But… only genetically."

"Who's the mother?"

"Eh… she kind of doesn't have one," Danny explained.

"Why is she working with the GIU guys?"

"Yeah, why _are_ you working with these guys?" Danny agreed.

Dani sighed and leaned over to whisper in Danny's ear, "They made a raid on Vlad's place, and I was doing some recon at the time. They thought I was working with Vlad, but I've since proved otherwise."

"Oh…" Danny replied, eyes now filled with understanding. To the class, he said, "It's none of your business."

"Are you staying here for lunch?"

"I'll be here all day," Dani assured the group. "And hopefully I'll be having lunch with my dad?" She looked to Danny with smiling eyes.

Danny chuckled and pulled Dani into a hug. "Of course you can, Dani." He kissed her temple, earning a chorus of 'awww's from the girls in the class. Pulling away, he looked Dani up and down. "So what's up with the new uniform?"

"Government-issued," Danielle explained. "The colored bands state what powers I have."

"Wait… that's more powers than Danny has," Tucker commented. "There's no way-"

"I spent the last two months in intensive training, Tuck," Dani explained. "My powers have grown in a serious way since the last time you saw me."

"What new powers did you get?" Danny asked, wondering what to expect out of his daughter.

"Um… of what you don't have… I've got pyrokinesis and portal creation," Dani explained. "Sort of like you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" some kid in the back called, and Danny and Dani slammed their foreheads into their hands.

"Yes…" Danny said sarcastically, "Voldemort."

As the bell rang, the class flooded out into the cafeteria, Danny, Dani and Tucker walking to the lunch line. Danielle stood shielded between the two teenaged boys, collecting items for lunch on her tray. "Oh, um, white with turkey, provolone and tomatoes please?" she asked the man behind the counter making sandwiches. The sandwich bar was a fairly new addition, but it was likely the best place to get food at lunch.

"White with turkey, provolone and tomatoes, please," Danny said as Dani got her sandwich. Well, like father, like daughter.

The three went to their usual lunch table, where Sam was waiting with a Caesar salad. "I can't believe you all got _meat _and _cheese_," she said, sneering at the sandwiches.

In perfect unison, Danny and Danielle objected, "It's got tomatoes!"

Sam and Tucker shared a look before bursting into laughter. "Okay, that is just too funny," Sam grinned.

"You're practically the same person," Tucker agreed.

"I am not like her/him," Danny and Danielle growled, each folding their arms across their chest.

"Suuuurrrre," Tucker smirked, digging into his lunch. A small snort escaped him as Danny and Dani went through the exact same motions of sitting down and picking up their sandwiches.

The two halfas rolled their eyes and got back to their sandwiches. "So where is the GIU facility?" Danny asked. "I want to be able to find you."

"Oh, it's near here," Dani nodded slowly, not exactly having an answer. "How about I come to dinner tonight? I've got a few things to do beforehand, but I'm open after six."

"Great," Danny smiled. "Dinner is usually at six-thirty. Do you remember where the house is?"

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Danny, you're talking to me; what do you think?" she smirked.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" Danny grumbled, sitting in the football stands with a few others.<p>

"Because you'll be flying Tucker to the hospital when his plan fails miserably," Sam sighed, looking out at the football field worriedly.

Tucker, in all his infinite wisdom, had decided to try out for the football team. Somehow, he thought the jocks would go easy on him because he was Danny's friend… Needless to say, he was wrong.

A chorus of horrified 'oh's came from the few people sitting in the stands as the dark-skinned teen was tackled to the ground. Slowly, the teen got back up, only to be shoved to the ground again as a barrage of football players ran past.

"That had to hurt," Danny grimaced.

Meanwhile, about halfway down the stands, Cate stood with a smile on her face, cheering every time Evan ran past. They were, according to the records the GIU supplied, cousins, so it wasn't truly strange for her to be there. "Alright, go Evan!" she called, letting out a whistle.

"Hey, Cate, where have you been all day?" Danny asked, approaching the dark-haired teen while Tucker got tackled yet again.

"Stomach bug," Cate shrugged. "I got it last night, and by three, I was feeling better. I thought I'd come and support my cousin for his tryout."

"Well, whoever he is, he's got to be doing better than Tucker," Danny said, both he and Cate wincing as Tucker was taken down… again. "Man, he just cannot catch a break."

"What is he doing out there?"

"I think attempting suicide," Danny confessed with a laugh. "So who's your cousin?"

"Evan Wheeler," Cate explained. "He's a year younger than us, though, so you probably haven't met him."

The two only flinched slightly as Tucker was pushed to the ground. "Something tells me that he's doing well."

"Exceedingly," Danny confessed.


	7. Lessons in Fighting

black robin: I think they'll wind up reacting pretty well. After all, their lives are pretty weird.

study of pink dragons: That will come up eventually, but I'm trying to pull this along rather slowly so that it isn't rushed.

bla: Yep, exactly on Paulina, though Dash will be a bit different.

ckittykatty: Continuity Nazi much? It's okay, I'm the same way. And the way I see it, cheese comes from a cow, which has a face. Lawyered. (Haha, I've always wanted to say that.) As for Dani's creation, I'm trying to so something a little bit different that seems more logical. Any clone created from Danny alone would have to be male due to the fact that Danny has the XY pair of chromosomes, making it impossible for a clone of his to have the XX pair. Thank you for the compliments, though I am afraid that the fast updating is compensation for the fact that I won't be posting for a while (or at least as often) due to finals coming up.

FireWolfHeart: Yeah, not my crowning moment. I got to writing it, and it just would not flow, no matter what I did. I needed an argument, and that was the best I could come up with at the time. I felt kind of like that gif with the dog wearing a headset and "typing" on a keyboard and the caption, "I have no idea what I'm doing".

ChopSuzi: Haha, I wouldn't say that... If you're referring to Clark, he isn't exactly a genius so much as he likes logic puzzles and thinking outside of the box.

LandofMidnightRain: Yeah, Danny can be really dense. I promise, though, Danny and Co. will soon meet some other clones.

* * *

><p>Dani floated to the floor of Fenton Works, her stomach trying in knots. The ghost alarms weren't going off, probably just because Danny's parents were worried about him when he came in. But she knew it wouldn't be long before-<p>

"GHOST!"

Yep, that was Jack Fenton for you. Danielle turned around and smiled at her father's father. "Hi," she said, approaching the man in a fearless manner to shake his hand, despite the fact that he had a gun pointed at her.

Jack eyed the girl warily. "Why don't you fear the gun?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Well, judging by the structure and loose screws in the device, I would say that you were just working on fixing it in the Ops Center, but you have yet to finish putting it back together, rendering it useless unless you decided to hit me in the head with it," the girl explained. "My name's Danielle- Dani for short."

Jack smiled. "Oh, so you're Dani," he nodded, lowering his weapon. "Danny has… refused to tell us pretty much anything about you."

"I guess I'll have to thank him, then."

The door opened, though voices came from it before anyone could be seen. "I'm home! Dani, Sam and Tucker are coming for dinner!" Danny's voice called as he appeared with his friend and girlfriend. The three stopped in their tracks upon seeing Jack and Danielle standing in the living room. Danny glanced to the gun and winced. "Dad, tell me you didn't shoot Danielle?" the elder halfa begged.

"The gun doesn't work," Dani promised.

Danny let out a half-sigh of relief, thankful that Dani was safe, but still worried that his dad had pointed a gun at her. "Alright, is there enough dinner for three more?" he requested.

"Actually, I was just about to order pizza," Jack confessed. "Dinner kind of came to life."

The four teens winced at the idea of food coming to life, but said nothing. Danny was the first to finally speak up. "So what kind of pizza are you getting?"

Jack shrugged. "Whatever you kids like is fine."

"Pepperoni," both Danny and Tucker cheered, high-fiving.

Sam frowned, absolutely hating the idea of pizza- cheese came from something that had a face, too.

"Can Sam and I split a vegan pizza?" Dani requested. She had gotten used to eating pizza without cheese due to Graham's lactose intolerance, and she was pretty okay with veggies on her pizza.

"Sure thing," Jack nodded, heading off to the phone and leaving the dangerous weapon with the children.

"So what have you guys been up to over the past couple of years?" Dani asked, sitting down on the sofa. "I mean, other than the ghost fighting stuff. Or including it. Whichever."

"Well, I am recently single and looking for a girlfriend," Tucker said, sliding up to Dani and sitting next to her.

"Recently?" Danny and Sam asked in unison.

Dani giggled. "I'm sorry, Tuck, but you really don't have a chance," she tried to explain. "I've known you too long."

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows. "I've met you, like, twice," Tucker refuted. "And one of them, you threw food on me."

Confused, Dani looked to Danny as he and Sam sat down. "You didn't tell them?" she asked in shock. When Danny's only response was a shrug, she leaned over to hug him. "Oh, thank you!"

"I would never tell anyone that unless you told me it was okay," Danny promised, kissing the top of her head.

Sam sighed, her curiosity getting to her. "Okay, really?" she asked. "Just tell us who you are and how Vlad got his hands on you."

"It's killing us," Tucker agreed.

Danny sighed and looked to Dani, who gave him a nod in reply. "She my clone," he explained. "Vlad went even more nutso than usual and started making genetic replications of my DNA. They were all highly unstable until he figured out that he could mix his own DNA with my own to get a more stable clone. He didn't exactly factor in the chance that the clone could be a girl, resulting in Danielle here."

Sam and Tucker looked between the original and the clone, observing every single similarity and difference with a critical eye. "They're _identical_," Tucker whispered with his newfound knowledge.

"Not exactly…" the two muttered, folding their arms like children.

The door shutting caused the four teens to turn around and saw Maddie, her back to the door. Obviously, the yard had gone from ghost town to madhouse in five minutes flat. "And just when I thought they'd leave us alone," she sighed tiredly, locking the door with her free hand. In her other arm was two paper bags of groceries.

"Here, let me help," Danny and Dani chimed, getting up to each take a bag for Maddie.

"Okay, I could get used to having two kids around the house again," Maddie joked. "I take it you're Danielle?"

"Bingo!"

Jumping onto the previous train of thought, Sam got up and noted, "I get the feeling that they'll come back whenever anything happens around here."

"As in, _anything_, anything," Danny joked, putting his bag down in the kitchen and beginning to put away groceries. The five of them were done in no time, but Danny looked around in confusion once they were. "Where'd Tucker go?"

"I think he's gone catatonic from the idea that he inadvertently tried to ask you out," Sam laughed, glancing to the living room where Tucker was still sitting on the couch.

Both Danny and Dani joined in on the laughter.

Once again, Jack and Maddie were left in the dark. As he saw their confused expressions, he explained, "You know how I said that Dani is like my daughter?" The two nodded slowly, warily. "Well, that's because genetically, she _is_ my daughter. Vlad went a bit more Froot Loopy than usual and made a clone, though she was more of a genetic combination of my DNA and his, though mostly mine."

The two parents looked at Danielle in shock, eyes wide.

A ringing was her saving grace. The girl pulled an iPhone out of her pocket and smiled a little bit. "Sorry, but I've got to take this," she said, quickly running up the stairs to Danny's room.

"Look, I don't want you acting all weird around Dani," Danny begged. "It's not her fault Vlad created her, and she's nothing like him. She's her own person, not me or him. She is trying to just… be her, and dealing with unsupportive grandparents won't help."

Jack took the wrong information out of the statement. "I'm… a grandfather?" he realized. "I'm a grandfather!" He seemed to like the idea.

Danny slammed his head into his hands, wondering why of everything his father could have taken from his mini-speech, it was _that_.

Maddie, on the other hand, understood the ramifications of the situation. "She should probably be in therapy," she whispered, not wanting Dani to hear. "After living with Vlad, she'll need it."

A sharp squealing caused them all to turn their heads and run up to Danny's bedroom. But instead of Danielle being attacked by a ghost or Vlad like they expected, she looked excited, holding the phone in both hands.

"I got asked on a date!" she giggled.

Danny saw red. "What?" he demanded. "Who asked you out? He is going to be in a world of hurt when I find him; I'm gonna-"

"Daddy, please, calm down," Dani requested, hugging her father. "I'll always be your little girl."

Danny couldn't help but melt at the girl's innocent little comment.

Andrew frowned as he watched the cafeteria. While some people were getting closer and closer to getting out in the real world, others were most certainly not.

Joe flipped his lunch tray over and pointed his knife at Evan's neck. The more adapted of the two put his hands up as a cease fire, and Joe slowly pulled back. By now, there were about five or six dozen kids.

"We're going to have to do it, aren't we?" he asked Melinda, glancing over to his partner.

"Set it up," was Melinda's only reply.

Valerie rolled her eyes as she listened to Paulina blather on and on and on. Art class provided 'free expression' of mind and thought- in other words: gossip.

"Obviously, time works differently in the Ghost Zone, so no one really knew," Paulina said as though it were completely obvious. "But little Danielle is my daughter."

Valerie scoffed and rolled her eyes. Paulina could be so conceited. If only she knew that someone who could call her out on her lies was right in the room.

"He was so romantic the entire time; we'll be celebrating Danielle's birthday soon."

That's it.

"Actually, Paulina," she began, standing to face the Latina, "Danielle isn't Danny's daughter. She's Vlad Masters'. Danny is lying to protect Danielle. At least the reasons for his lies are valiant and just, whereas yours are petty and selfish. And you owe both of them an apology, double for Danny because of how you tortured him before you found out he was Phantom."

Paulina raised an eyebrow, doubting her former friend's story. "And just who are you to claim that?" she demanded.

Valerie leaned in and whispered a simple statement: "I'm the girl who used to _work_ for Vlad." Only Paulina had heard that, and Valerie was smart enough to know that no one would believe Paulina.

"Miss Grey, Mr. Lancer wants to see you," the teacher said in a dull voice, obviously not caring at all about the narrowly-avoided fight.

Valerie took the note and left the room, walking right into Cate. "You the office aid?" she asked as the two began walking down the hallway.

"Nope, but I wrote that note," Cate stated point blank, and Valerie looked to the note in shock.

"Whoa," she breathed. "That signature is amazing!"

Cate shrugged. "I know a few tricks," she let onto her secret. "If you just try to copy it, your own writing style seeps in. If you copy it upside down, it's just a picture." Getting back on track, she went on, "I need to talk to you about what's going on. About why you protected me, despite the fact that I was a ghost."

Valerie's eyebrows furrowed before realization came upon her face. "Dani?" she asked.

"The one and… actually, I'm not the one and only," the girl laughed. Growing sober again, she rubbed the back of her neck. "I need Red Huntress, and I'm willing to pay."

Confusion crossed Valerie's face yet again as she tried to figure out what Dani needed her for. "I'm listening," she nodded slowly.

"I need you to figure out what the GIU is up to," Dani confessed. "I know they say they're here to help, but you'll have to forgive me if I don't trust them." The two continued walking, on their way up the stairs. "They keep on feeding me information, but it's just too easy. No one's going to trust a fourteen-year-old girl with the nation's secrets, even if she is the Cognitively Advanced Testing Experiment."

"Huh," Valerie noted. "So that's how you picked the name." She let out a sigh as they approached the roof access stairs. "I'll see what I can do, Dani, but I can't make any promises. My gear's needed a serious upgrade lately after I got thrown into that garbage truck. The circuits are pretty fried."

"I'll fix it," Dani promised. She pushed open the door to the roof. "Do you have it with you? I could fix it here and now!"

"Yeah…" Valerie replied hesitantly, removing her backpack. She tossed it to the floor, and her hover board started to unfold, only to get stuck halfway, sparks flying out of it.

"I see your problem," Dani nodded. "Let me see if I can do this…" She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes, and gradually, an ectoplasmic wrench appeared in her hand. "Alright!" she cheered. "I've been trying to do that for weeks!"

Dani leaned over and began tinkering with the machine. She pulled gently on one end of the board and maneuvered the wrench inside. "Okay, then…" she muttered to the device. A soft clink signaled the complete unfolding of the machine into its usual form.

"Remind me to call you the next time my dad's car breaks down," Valerie joked, watching the hover board in awe. "How did you do that?"

Dani shrugged, the wrench disappearing into nothing. "I read an encyclopedia about mechanics this morning."

"The giant one in the library?"

"That's the one. I got a little bored."

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "You got _bored_, so you read a five-hundred page encyclopedia on _mechanics_? It took me, like, three weeks to read that when I was trying to figure out how to work my suit."

"I dunno, I just read stuff or see stuff and know it. It's in my programming."

"Programming?" Valerie asked. "What are you, a robot? I thought you were Vlad's daughter."

Dani sighed, growing tired of explaining. "Vlad was using your suit to get information on Danny- his powers, his genetic makeup, everything. I was made from Danny and Vlad's genetic material in an incubation chamber. Effectively, I'm a clone. I was just designed to be a certain way."

"Huh…" Valerie mused. "That's… interesting."

"I'm a freak," Dani stated point blank. "I know it, no need to spare my feelings."

"Duck!" Valerie called, tackling Dani to the floor of the roof.

"Ow…" Dani moaned. "What was that for?" She got up and easily realized just what the assault had been for. Skulker floated before them, and he looked to be on the prowl. "And just what are you doing here, Skulker?"

Skulker smirked at the duo. "From what I hear, this is an excellent place to hunt halfas," he declared. "I was planning to attack the elementary school, but the prospect of larger prey seemed better."

Dani's eyes narrowed. "If you want to hurt any of them, you're going to have to go through me to do it."

"Gladly."

With that, Skulker attacked, shooting a rocket at Danielle. She and Valerie ducked, Valerie returning the first attack with one of the rockets from her newly-repaired hover board. Her suit formed around her, and she declared, "I'll keep him busy; you and Danny get out of here."

Dani transformed as well, flying into the air to help Valerie. There was more at stake than the huntress realized. "Look, this is going to sound weird, but I need you to get Danny Fenton, Evan Wheeler, and Libby Durance out of the school and to Fenton Works. I have to deal with Skulker on my own; you get them safe."

Valerie looked at Danielle with confusion in her eyes, not entirely sure what to think. A sigh signaled her defeat. "Alright, but if you need help, just holler, and I'll be there," she agreed, flying into the school at a rapid pace.

Dani looked around as the figure in red flew away, waiting for Skulker's next attack. "Alright, where are you?" Dani whispered.

And just like that, Skulker came flying up through the roof, nailing Dani in the stomach. The girl let out a little cry of pain, but she still managed to wriggle her way away from the metallic ghost.

"You know, seeing as there are so many of you now, if you surrender, I'll let you live, just stay locked up in captivity for the rest of your existence," Skulker offered.

"No thanks," Dani hissed, shooting off a blast of her own. Skulker tumbled over the safety rail, but he shot back up like lightning.

Skulker grabbed Dani and pulled her over the edge, throwing her down with enough force that she was unable to fly back up before she hit the ground. She stumbled to her feet, taking note of the teens that now had their noses pressed against the glass windows. She waved her hand at them, trying to get them to leave the window, but no one heeded her warning.

Dani shot up into the air, and the feeling of someone flying beside her made her worry. "Danny, let me deal with this," Dani begged. "I can take care of Skulker."

"Not on your life, Dani," Danny replied. "_I'm_ supposed to protect _you_, not the other way around."

The two flew up and punched Skulker in the face. The duo landed on the roof, and while Danny continued on with his attack, Dani stopped to put a hand on her forehead. She leaned forward slightly, trying to regain her balance. After a moment, she rushed forward after Danny.

Danny was making quick work of Skulker, but Dani still decided to fire off a quick blast at Skulker's neck, his point of weakness. Immediately after she made her attack, Danny lunged forward and punched Skulker's head off. Pulling out the Fenton Thermos, he absorbed Skulker, suit and all.

"Alright, Dani, that was good," Danny smiled, turning around to face his daughter. What he saw, however, was far from what he expected.

The fourteen-year-old girl was lying on the ground, convulsing. "Dani?" he asked quietly, having no idea what to do. He ran up to the girl and kneeled down next to her. "Kiddo?" he asked again, in a complete state of shock. He slowly reached out, only to pull back before he could touch her.

Tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill over. Danielle's eyes were half-lidded.

Danny could only stare at the girl as a group of people ran out onto the roof. In this group were Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Mr. Lancer and the nurse, Mrs. Crenshaw- not that Danny noticed.

"D-Danielle, you… you gotta wake up," Danny requested, unsure of what to do.

The intruders, the ones in their right minds, realized what was happening: Danielle was having a seizure. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie ran up to Danny and began pulling him back, trying to snap him out of his trance.

"Dude, cool it!" Tucker ordered.

"You have to calm down!" Sam commanded as Danny began to fight against him. "You're not helping Danielle this way!"

That snapped Danny out of his trance. Instead, he could only stare on in horror as Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Crenshaw did their best to make Dani comfortable.

"Hello?" a voice called through the edge of Danny's hearing. "Yes, yes, I'd like to report an emergency… I'm at Casper High School… There's a girl having a seizure… We're on the roof."

Danny didn't know if the speaker went on after that, for everything in his mind went dark.

* * *

><p>Ugh. I did not mean for this to happen. I won't be posting much for the next three weeks due to finals, and I leave you with a <em>cliffhanger<em>! I'm sorry; I promise I didn't mean for this to happen! At least I gave you an extra long chapter...


	8. Seizure Part II

TheBlueVampireQueenofAbiland: Haha, it's all alright. And I feel like it's easy for anyone to be oblivious given the right ingredients. As for the jinxing thing, I feel like Danielle would do that more than Danny. When paired with Danny, Danielle reverts back to a child-like mind while Danny takes on that paternal instinct. And yes, seizures are bad- very, very bad.

black robin: Danielle will have occasional problems due to this, so the seizure probably won't be a one-time thing, but I plan on this being like people with epilepsy in real life: the seizures will be sporadic and have very little warning.

Pterodactyl: I think any profession for any personality is valid given the right reasons. Also, many states allow you to have a driver's licence or become a police officer if your epilepsy is under control with medications. However, she will never be able to become an astronaut, which is part of the reason I've posed this question. I do appreciate your critical eye, though. Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>Both Danny and Danielle were loaded into the ambulance, the latter's seizing having finally ceased. No one had been allowed in the ambulance with the two, leaving Sam to drag Tucker and Valerie to her car and follow.<p>

"Why is she coming with us?" Tucker questioned.

"Yeah, why _are_ you coming with us?" Sam asked, glancing to the backseat where Valerie sat. "You tried to kill Danny." And anyone who tried to kill her boyfriend was no friend of hers.

"Danielle is my friend, and at one time, Danny was, too," Valerie stated. "This is faster than my hover board- I take it you know about that."

"We knew on the first day," Tucker said, shooting Valerie a strange look. He let out a nervous sigh and began tapping his hands on his thighs. "What do you think happened?" he questioned.

Sam sighed, searching her mind for biology lessons from two years ago. "I don't know what happed to Danielle, but I think Danny passed out from shock," she decided.

Valerie pondered this for a moment before her eyes widened. "Cognitively Advanced…" she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Cognitively Advanced Testing Experiment," Valerie repeated. "That was her testing name… and on the first day of school, Cate was asking Ms. Akartha all these weird questions about brain usage, and Ms. Akartha said it could cause blackouts and seizures. What if that's what's happening to Danielle?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "What does Cate have to do with Danielle?"

"You… you don't know?" Valerie asked in shock. "Guys, Cate _is_ Danielle. I thought she would have at least told you and Danny."

"She didn't tell any of us," Tucker replied. He, Sam, and Valerie all shared a look before Sam slammed on the gas.

Danny's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal his parents and Jazz. She must have come back from college to visit. Now where was Danielle?

Danielle.

The thought snapped Danny wide awake, and he started to get up, only to have his father gently push him back down on the bed. "Where is Danielle?" Danny demanded. "Is she okay?"

"We don't know; no one's letting us see her," Maddie explained, but Danny wouldn't have it.

Danny pulled himself out of bed again, fighting against his father. "I have to see her!" he yelled, struggling to get to the door.

Suddenly, the door flew open, three doctors rushing in. While his father and two of the doctors managed to pull him over to the bed and hold him down, the third doctor injecting him with some clear liquid. Instantly, Danny's resolve faded, his body going numb. The doctors left, and Danny slowly realized that his powers weakened the sedative to some extent. He was still conscious, but he would be forced to lay there until the sedative wore off and he regained control of his muscles.

"Danny, they won't tell us anything about Danielle," Jazz said, knowing that the sedative likely wasn't strong enough to render a halfa unconscious. "I think they figured out that she's… _different_ from other halfas and will only let you in."

"Mom and Dad know," Danny croaked, his voice raspy from the lack of muscle control.

"Well, they're citing that since we're not direct relatives, we can't see her," Jazz explained.

"Help me up," Danny begged. "I have to see her."

The other three Fentons sighed. "I'm sorry, Danny, but you passed out, and you just got that sedative," Maddie reasoned. "Wait it out."

Reluctantly, Danny settled down, his mind still racing with thoughts about his daughter. How could he be so stupid? Dani had hit her head, and he just let her keep fighting! What kind of father was he?

"Hey, there, Danny," a kind voice said. Danny tilted his head to see Sam walking into the room. His parents and Jazz had left to give the pair some privacy. "How are you feeling?"

Danny took in a shaky breath and responded, "I just need to find Danielle. I need to see her."

Sam sighed, having the same thoughts as his family. "Danny, you need to breathe, rest, recover before you see Danielle," she warned him. "If you really want to see her when you have your strength back, you can, but you passed out from the shock of seeing what happened to Danielle. Think about what may happen."

Danny let out a reluctant sigh and conceded to what Sam requested. Or at least he tried. Thinking about Danielle was all he could do. "Do you know what caused it?"

Sam shook her head, lips pursed. "Like your parents and sister said: they won't tell us anything. I'm sorry, but we won't know until you're strong enough to go see her."

"I'm strong enough," Danny insisted, trying to get up again.

Sam sighed, knowing that fighting him on this would prove fruitless. "Alright, let's get you your clothes," she agreed. If Danielle was awake, it would likely make her worry to see Danny in a hospital gown as well.

Slowly, the two made their way to the reception desk, where a secretary looked rather surprised to see the two dark-haired teens. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm… I'm looking for my daughter, Danielle. She had a seizure," Danny managed, choking on the final word.

"Mr. Fenton," a male voice said simply from a short distance away. Danny turned away to see a man in blue scrubs and a stethoscope hung around his neck. "I am Danielle's doctor, Dr. Erikson. Your daughter's seizure ended long before the ambulance arrived, though she has remained unconscious. Her brain activity is off the chart, meaning that we'll likely have to continue to monitor her to see if this was a one-time incident or if it's something more serious, like epilepsy."

Danny swallowed his fears and followed the doctor into Danielle's room. She looked peaceful, lying under the sterile, white sheets. Since she was still under pediatric care, her hospital gown was a pale yellow with pale pink lining and cute animals on it like bears and sea otters. Her snow white hair had been let out of its pigtails and lay around her shoulders, plastered to her forehead by sweat. Breathing tubes were kept under her nose, an IV was stuck in her arm, and some sort of monitor was clamped over her left forefinger, but other than that, the sensors and monitors were all hidden.

"Is she… okay?" Danny asked, not knowing what to think of Dani's state.

"She will be fine; we just need to monitor her and decide whether or not we need to put her on any sort of medication." After a brief moment, the doctor went on, "I'll leave you two alone. If she wakes up, have her stay in bed and don't let her think so much. There wasn't any brain damage that we could detect, but the seizure could cause future problems if she pushes herself too far- mentally or physically.

"Understood," Danny nodded, walking up closer to Dani as the doctor left. He sat down in the chair near the bed, pulling it closer so his knees almost touched the bedframe. "Hey, there, kiddo," Danny whispered, petting the girl's hair away from her eyes. "I swear, if this is Vlad's fault, I'll-"

"Daddy?" the quiet, softened version of Danielle's voice entered Danny's ears. Danny watched as her green eyes slowly opened, now dull compared to their usual hue. Her eyes slowly surveyed the room. "Daddy, where am I?" she asked, still tired.

Danny licked his lips and replied, "You're at the hospital, kiddo… You had a seizure."

The girl didn't look surprised for some reason. Just a bit sad. "Oh," she whispered, sinking into the bed a bit. "I wish I could be surprised."

"What did Vlad do to you?" Danny whispered.

"It's… it's nothing, Danny," Danielle promised. "Or at least… I don't know of anything." It was a lie. It was something Vlad had done, and she knew exactly what. He programmed her to be impossibly smart, and in that, he created a ticking time bomb.

Danny let out a breath and leaned over, kissing Danielle on the forehead. Part of him was more than happy to have Vlad ruled out, seeing how difficult it would be to get near him, but the other half was depressed to be back to square one. "You really need to rest, kiddo," he told her. "Get back to bed; don't think too much or try to get up."

"Alright, Daddy," Dani agreed, lying back in the sheets. She looked like she was still a bit delusional, as Danny could tell when she asked, "Where are my brothers and sisters?"

Danny's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't… have any siblings, kiddo," Danny reminded her.

The girl hesitated for just a moment before responding, "Right…"

"I'm going to get you through this, Danielle," he promised. "And you're gonna be okay. I'm gonna find out who did this to you and-"

"Danny," Danielle interrupted in a whisper. "No one _did this_ to me. It was a flaw in my design, and the way I've been training, this outcome isn't surprising."

Danny frowned, a glare out into nothing setting on his face. "Your training pushed you to this?" he asked, ideas floating into his head. Without waiting for a response, he went on, "Wait here; I'm going to send my parents and your Aunt Jazz in."

A single kiss on the girl's head signaled Danny's departure. The teen headed out, and Danny approached his family. "I need you guys to keep a watch on Danielle," he told them. "Don't let her move or think too much. I need to talk to someone." With that, Danny transformed and flew up into the air. Checking his watch, Danny saw that school was just about to let out. Perfect.

Danny touched down in the Ghost 101 classroom and immediately marched up to Andrew. He picked the man up by the lapels and pushed him against the whiteboard, causing the few students left in the room to gasp, staring wide-eyed at the angry halfa and the teacher. "What did you do to her?" he growled, his voice dropping at least an octave.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Andrew lied smoothly.

"Bullshit," Danny hissed, pushing the man harder against the way. "You knew your training would push her to this, and you said nothing."

"Mr. Fenton, I suggest you leave now and go check on your daughter," Andrew sneered, glaring back at the halfa to show he was unafraid.

Danny released the man and took a step back, knowing that he was right. "I'm not going to let you keep doing this to her," he growled. And as quickly as he had come, the halfa was gone.

* * *

><p>Well, I don't know if anyone caught what I'm planning, but if you did, it's gonna be AWESOME! And I promised myself I'd get this out today, and yippie! I did it!<p> 


	9. Teamwork

FireWolfHeart: Aren't I just evil that way, though?

Chop Suzi: Well, don't expect him to hop over to the dark side of the force just yet.

ckittykat: Part one is the first chapter. They both involve a different type of seizure. Chapter one was a search and seizure, and chapter eight was a medical seizure.

LandofMidnightRain: Oh, don't kill Andrew just yet. I have plans for him. Unfortunately, it's been a busy year, and to be honest, I'm surprised I got this out when I did, haha.

Guest: Awww, thank you!

BlackRobin7: Thanks!

6tailedninja: That's the idea with some of the clones, but others are on-level or lesser than Danny and Vlad. Danielle and Evan are two prime examples of the imbalance.

Mystery Girl Who Writes: Hehehe, thanks!

* * *

><p>Danny easily lifted Danielle out of the car bridal-style and began carrying her through the crowds of paparazzi. She leaned her head on his shoulder, weak and tired from the seizure and all the blood that had been taken from her for testing. Now, they were finally at Fenton Works, and the duo, Danny's parents, sister, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were ready to be there. The door was locked behind them, barely keeping the press out, and Danny carried Danielle up to his room. He tucked her under the covers of his bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, realizing she was asleep.<p>

"Goodnight, kiddo," he whispered before turning off the light and heading back downstairs.

"-art a war," Valerie finished just as Danny came downstairs. The conversation suddenly stopped as the room's occupants turned to him.

Danny's eyes wandered the room in confusion. "So… what are you guys talking about?" he asked. This wasn't going to end well in his mind.

Everyone else looked around at each other, trying to figure out what to say. "Well…" Tucker began nervously. "You… you're so angry about what happened with Danielle. We're worried that you're going to start a big fight with the GIU."

"I will if I have to," Danny stated sternly, almost darkly. "I'm going to get custody of Danielle, even if I have to fight them for her. They knew what they were doing when they kept on pushing her, and they didn't care." He paused, true realization taking over his features for the first time that day. "If I have to, I'll take them to court."

It was easy to see that they were not going to change his mind, so there was only one thing to do. "You're going to need an impartial psychologist," Jazz said. "And by impartial, I mean a big time closet fan of Danny Phantom. No one else would dare let a sixteen-year-old be the legal guardian of a fourteen-year-old girl, blood relation or not."

"There have been lawyers interested in representing us after the Disasteroid in case some sort of incident ever arose," Maddie sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely," Danny replied with a nod. "I can't let her stay with those people."

* * *

><p>Danielle jogged through the mountainous outskirts of Amity Park, twenty other clones following her. It had been three weeks since Danielle had her seizure, and she was more than happy to be back leading her brothers and sisters, guiding them to a better life. They all deserved a chance to be normal, and taking a jog outside of the GIU facilities might help with that.<p>

Taking a glance around, Danielle frowned as her gaze fell upon her bracelet. It cancelled out her powers, and the other clones were wearing identical bracelets. Why Melinda and Andrew insisted upon the bracelets for a jog, she didn't know, but their reasoning rarely made sense.

"Alright, everyone, we're taking a break!" she called back over her shoulder. She slowed to a stop, turning around to see the others as they caught up. Some were further back than others, but they all managed to stay relatively close. It was definitely an improvement from when many of them had first come out of their incubation chambers. Joe, a brown-haired, grey-eyed seventeen-year-old had a frown fixed on his face, as per usual. Danielle had been horrified when she learned Joe had previously threatened Evan, but this run might manage to calm him down.

Melody, a plucky little smile on her face, ran up to the edge of the cliff and peered over, hoping to see the ground below. However, the view wasn't quite what she expected. The redhead let out a scream and ran back to Danielle, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the cliff.

"Mel, what is it?" Danielle asked, screeching to a halt at the edge of the cliff. She peered over the edge as well and felt her face drain of blood. There, lying on a small, unstable ledge was an unconscious man who had been attempting to free climb the mountain. "Oh boy," she whispered.

She and Melody ran back to the group, both looking rather worried. Danielle got to the ground and began digging in her backpack, pulling out the climbing gear Andrew had insisted she pack. She glanced up at Joe, knowing he would be strong enough to help but light enough for the others to lift. "Joe, you're giving me a hand on this. There's an unconscious man on a ledge," she explained. She began hooking herself up, tossing the second set of gear to Joe for him to strap on.

"Melody, call 911," she ordered. "Everyone else, grab a rope and get ready to lower Joe and me down!" This day was _so _not going as planned.

Joe and Dani slowly climbed down the cliff, wary of any loose rocks that could threaten the stability of the ledge. "How are we gonna get this guy up?" Joe asked as they made it down to the ledge.

Unfortunately, Dani had really only thought to the point of getting down to the ledge. "Uh, we-we should pick him up like we're just helping him to stand, and then we can each use our free arm to climb," she offered, racking her brain for a better idea as she and Joe implemented her plan.

The two walked back to the wall, only to have the ledge give out from under them. Dani went down first with a little scream as her side of the ledge fell apart first, Joe realizing what was happening and scrambling to grab a quick hold of the ledge. By the time the team above them had managed to stop Danielle from falling, she was about twenty feet down, too far to be of any use. Joe on the other hand had been spun around from the fall, his back crashing into the rock as he was unable to grab the edge fast enough. Still, he managed to keep a firm grip on the man's middle.

Instantly, Danielle was climbing up, trying to reach Joe and help him get flipped back around without dropping the man. Much to her surprise though, Joe unlatched himself from his climbing gear and instead buckled the man in just as Danielle got to him. A smile crossed her face, seeing how much Joe had changed in the span of five minutes. She held out her hand, and Joe accepted, slowly turning him around to face the mountain once again. Slowly but surely, the two climbed back up, the clones up above giving them a boost as they carefully checked not to hurt the hiker any further.

By the time the three made it back up, Joe had a smile on his face. He had helped someone, and it wasn't that hard to tell that he liked the feeling.

"He's got a strong pulse," Dani assured the others. "He probably just slipped and hit his head."

The group hung around until the medics got there, which was somehow after the press, having heard that a group of kids saved a man. Only in America.

Sadly enough, they were all too tired to realize they were in their GIU uniforms- the same type that Dani had worn during the presentation in Ghost 101 three weeks ago.

* * *

><p>So this was a rather interesting chapter to write, especially after deleting Dani's session with Bertrand. I was hoping to convey a sense of just how messed up Vlad left her while also showing a bit of the dependence many abused children and women (and even men) have towards their abusers. Danielle knows that Vlad was wrong to keep her with him and to use her the way he did, but she doesn't realize that all that he was doing to her was abuse. It was her trust of Danny outweighing her trust of Vlad that got her to leave. Before, she would have believe nearly anything Vlad told her, but forming a bond with Danny made her believe almost anything Danny told her. Hm... is anyone catching where I'm going with this?<p>

Please review! (And seriously, answer the question. You know you want to.)


	10. Dinner Time!

WCSII: You are absolutely right. Thankfully, I've gotten on track with where I want this to go, so hopefully it will be much smoother sailing from now on.

Reyow: Well, I go a bit vague about meeting the kids in this chapter, but later chapters will have him really getting to know the clones. And don't worry, Dani will be found out soon.

meapzilla2mouse: Yeah, the GIW had to go for this fic, haha.

IsadoraKayStone: Well then here you go!

LittleRedRiddingWolf: *Checks watch* I'd say right about now.

popie92: Review.

princessbinas: Don't worry, it'll happen soon.

ChopSuzi: Yep!

animeandmangafangirl: Hehe, it's always amusing when that happens.

* * *

><p>"Danny! You're going to be late for school!" Maddie spoke through her son's bedroom door. He had slept through his alarm again, no doubt due to fighting ghosts.<p>

The halfa groaned in protest before acting, getting up and scrambling around to get ready. However, it was only when he paused in front of the TV that he saw a problem. Instead of just the traditional news stories, a group of kids was on the screen, each wearing uniforms similar to Dani's GIU outfit. He stared in shock, noticing a few people he'd seen around school including Cate.

Eyes wide, Danny grabbed his backpack and transformed, flying off to school. Apparently, he had a ghost girl to talk to.

Danielle ran by the training room in a pink robe, her black hair dripping on the floor behind her. She could feel her heart racing as she slid around a corner back to her room. Everyone else that was going to school had already left, and she had overslept. Her date had been fantastic, though it went past curfew. As punishment, she had to spend an hour training before bed. Much like Danny, she stumbled and fumbled her way to getting ready before flying off.

When Dani, as Cate of course, walked into class, all eyes fell on her. She walked to her seat as the final bell rang. Leaning over to Danny, she asked, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You don't know?" Danny asked in shock. "Cate, why is the GIU employing so many kids who look freakishly like me? Everyone knows. Why didn't you tell me?"

The noirette's eyes widened, and she turned away from her father, staring absentmindedly ahead. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "And Danny… there-there's something you should know about Danielle. She's-"

"Alright, class, despite the hullabaloo going on today, we will be continuing with the lesson," Lancer said as he walked in. Class went on and on, many students wondering if it would ever end. Really, who needed to know what Orwell meant by writing _1984_?

While nothing of worth happened in first period, gym was a whole other story.

Dash walked up to Dani, seeing her sitting in the stands. "So," he began slowly, "I didn't expect this to be the follow up to our date."

Dani let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah, it's… unexpected. No one was supposed to find out about me and the other clones."

Dash only shrugged. "Shit happens," he notified the girl. "But if it's any consolation, I had fun on our date."

"So did I," Dani smiled. She opened her mouth to say more, only to have it cut off as a strangled cry as she was pulled through the bleachers. The yelp ended as she was caught by Danny. "Oh, hey," she said with a nervous giggle. "I'm guessing you want to talk?"

"Cate?" Dash called under the bleachers, wondering where the halfa had vanished to.

"I'm fine!" Dani assured him. To Danny, she whispered, "Okay, look, I didn't want to keep this from you, but I had to so I could protect my brothers and sisters."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You mean the other clones?" he asked indignantly. "Just how many of you are there?"

Biting her lip, Dani struggled with whether or not she should tell the older halfa anything more. "Look, I've got to get back to Dash. We were talking about our date."

"WHAT?" Danny demanded. "You went on a date with _Dash_?"

Dani only shrugged. "I don't see why I shouldn't have."

"You- well he-" Before Danny could form a complete thought, Danielle walked out from behind the bleachers.

Danielle climbed back up to the bleachers and sat next to Dash. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "My dad can be a bit… protective."

"No, I get it," Dash nodded. "My dad is the same way with my sister."

With that, the two launched into a joking debate over whose father was more protective.

Letting himself simmer third period, Danny was ready to rip Andrew a new one by fourth. The lesson was over ghost defense, but Danny wasn't exactly interested in cooperating.

"Alright, Mr. Fenton, if you could take an offensive stance in front of me," Andrew declared.

"Only if you tell me why you hid the other clones from me," Danny hissed back.

Dani covered her face with her hand as Sam leaned in. "Dani, why _didn't_ you tell Danny about the other clones?" she asked quietly.

Dani's head shot out of her hand as she turned to look to her father's girlfriend. Her eyes were wide as golf balls as she stared, wondering just how the noirette had found out her secret.

"Valerie told me and Tucker," Sam explained. "By the way, she said to tell you that she found out the GIU is run by someone named Alexis Volkov. Now my question."

"I knew he would worry," Danielle whispered her explanation. "You saw how protective he is of me. He's going to get the same way with the others, and a war with the GIU is not in his best interests."

Sam nodded and spared Dani a sympathetic glance. "You know the court case is probably going to get thrown out, right?" she asked. "The GIU's lawyers are going to say that if Danny wants you, not taking all the other clones would be neglect, and he wouldn't have the means to take care of you all."

"Freakishly high IQ, remember?" Dani said with half a laugh. "I'm not too surprised that the clones have been found out." She glanced to the front of the class to see Danny and Andrew arguing over the clones. "I just hope that this doesn't escalate any further."

Sam snickered. "This is Danny we're talking about, right?" Dani couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Miss Streams, perhaps you will be a bit more cooperative," Andrew called out.

Knowing that everyone knew of her origins and current living location, she whined, "But Andy…"

"Training in class now or three extra hours of it after school."

"That's extortion!"

"That's parenting."

A frown on her stressed face, Danielle sighed. "Fine," she agreed, getting up and pretending to attack Andrew.

"Are you out of your mind?" Danny demanded as he followed Dani out of school at four. "You _lied_ to me, Cate!"

"Well what did you expect?!" Dani shot back. "I've been training for months, only hearing about you from stories from Danielle! I was scared. I didn't know what to do when I met you."

Danny only blinked at the halfa. "Really?" he asked quietly. "You were scared of me?"

"No," Danielle quickly replied. "I was scared about meeting you. Danielle said you were so kind and loving and forgiving, and I didn't know what to do. I thought you would shun me if I told you I was just some clone."

"Just some clone?" Danny asked, stopping short. They had made it a good distance from the school by now, thankfully without being followed. "Cate, each of you are important to me. I may not know you all, but you're my kids. I love you, all of you, even if I barely know you."

Tears in her eyes, Danielle smiled. "Thanks," she whispered. "Do you… do you want to have dinner at the GIU? With me and the others?"

A smile spread on Danny's face. "Of course," he nodded. "I'll be there at six?"

Danielle grinned. "See you at six; it's the old mattress factory, just converted."

"See you there."

* * *

><p>Danielle nervously checked her hair, making sure every strand fell in the right place. The top half of her hair was clipped behind her head with an emerald green barrette, the rest of it falling free in loose curls. A black dress adorned her body instead of the usual training suit.<p>

"You look like a princess," Melody sighed happily, looking up at her sister. "I hope I look like you when I grow up."

A smile crossed Dani's mouth, and she bent down so she was at Melody's height. "Mel, you are an incredible person," she assured the redhead. "You can only be who you are, and that is great. You're a unique individual, and no one can take that from you."

Melody beamed at the compliment. "Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

A ringing sound caught both their attention. "Well, are you ready to meet Danny?" Melody only nodded excitedly in reply.

The two girls rushed to the dining hall where Danny stood waiting, looking around the metal-and-concrete room. "Hey, Danny," Danielle smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Hi there," Danny smiled. He glanced to Melody. "Who's this cutie?"

"I'm Melody," the redhead explained shyly.

Danny smiled and shook the girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Melody," he said. "I can't wait to get to know you."

The ghostly teen soon found himself practically surrounded, clones asking questions of him left and right through dinner, though he was only able to give half of his attention to his children- literally. The other half was exploring the GIU thanks to a double.

"Now what is going on…?" the double muttered as he wandered around the lowest level of the GIU. It had been a pain to get there thanks to the ghost shield, but he managed. Obviously someone didn't want any intruders.

He got to a door labeled 'President Volkov,' and tried the door. It was locked, of course, but it was worth a shot. He attempted to phase through the door, only to run into a ghost shield that crossed the whole of the wall. While he pondered just how to get in, the door unlocked and began to open.

Eyes growing wide, Danny turned invisible and pulled back slightly. Out of the office walked a dark-haired man with blue-grey eyes and a scar cutting across his cheek. The man looked around for a brief moment before shaking his head and going back into his office, locking it behind him.

Danny let out a sigh of relief and faded back to the visible world. He turned around, hoping to find more in another room, only for a dart to hit his neck. However, instead of passing out, the double simply disappeared back to his original in the dining hall.

A scowl on his face, the dark-haired, scar-faced man lowered his gun and let out a curse. "Butter brickle!"

* * *

><p>Oooo, someone be shootin' at Danny... And I've already got the next chapter working slowly but surely in my head. Oh, and would you like me to put up some oneshots of what's going on at the GIU? Like little snippets of Dani and the other clones throughout (and maybe even after) the time of this story?<p> 


	11. The Attack

Guest: Yeah, I would make a separate collection for any snippets. This story is hitting a turning point, and it just wouldn't make sense to add in such little things in between the action.

Crystalstar1001: Why yes, yes it does... *shifty eyes*

* * *

><p>Danny jerked slightly as his duplicate was forced back into his body. His neck was suddenly killing him as though he really had been shot, but that appeared to be the least of his problems.<p>

"Are you okay, Danny?" Cate asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm fine," Danny quickly replied. "Just a shiver."

Cate furrowed her eyebrows, evaluating Danny for a moment before getting back to her dinner: chicken, rice, and green beans. She simply sat in silence as Danny was bombarded by questions from the other clones.

"So what's it like to save people?"

"When did you get your powers?"

"How do you do that icy-thingy?"

Danny pulled back a little bit, eyes wide as he tried to understand the barrage. "Um… where's Ellie?" he finally asked, looking around the room for the clone he knew best though noticing that everyone seemed to look to Cate. He stared at the clone, evaluating her appearance. She did look a good deal like Danielle, albeit much taller than when she was destabilizing. Then again, he'd seen Danielle since, and she had grown nearly a foot.

"She's on a date," Cate finally declared. "She said to say she was sorry she couldn't make it."

"Oh," Danny nodded, a bit dismayed. Still, he forced a smile on his face. "So why don't you all tell me about yourselves?"

Instantly, all the clones at the table spoke up, each giving a full autobiography. What had he gotten himself into?

The tour went along the same lines, crowded by clones and being asked more questions than he had answers to. He could hardly even catch a breath!

"I want you to see my room!" one of the clones, a little blonde girl whose name he had already managed to forget, exclaimed. Before he could comment on how he hadn't even finished his dinner, he was being pulled off to the dormitories.

The girl's room was covered in drawings of princesses on pink paper. The room itself was as bland as could be, but the girl's personal touches made it hers. "I drew a picture of you, Daddy!" the girl cheered, showing off a picture of Danny Phantom fighting Skulker. A little note at the bottom read, _To Daddy from Lizzie_.

Danny smiled at the picture, a tear coming to his eyes. "I love it, sweetie," he declared, giving the blonde a hug. "It belongs in an art gallery." Before he could say more or Lizzie could show him another picture, red lights flashed through the room and alarms went off.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Lizzie called over the announcements of 'intruder alert, intruder alert.'

Worry was the only thing on Danny's face, though he tried to cover it. "Everything's going to be okay, Lizzie," Danny promised. "Just stay here while I check out what's wrong."

Danny ran out of Lizzie's room, closing the door behind him. He ran back to the main hall where the training center was and looked for one of the many guards scrambling around. "What's going on?" he asked one of them as he ran with the crowd.

"Someone's broken in: a ghost," the guard explained. "The scanners say it's got high power levels."

Instantly, Danny transformed and flew to the entrance, preparing for the worst. When he arrived at the front, he saw a figure he was all too familiar with: Vlad Plasmius. "Leave these kids alone!" Danny immediately demanded. He wasn't interested in banter or giving Vlad a chance to explain himself. He wanted this man away from his children.

"Daniel, stop this nonsense and hand over the clones," Vlad demanded. "After all, it's not like you could care for them." Before giving Danny a chance to respond, Vlad threw an ectoblast that threw Danny on his back. The younger halfa hopped back up and charged at Vlad, only to be blindsided by one of the clones and tackled back to the ground. He struggled away from the clone and stood up, coming face to face with Danielle, her eyes glowing red.

"Ellie?" Danny asked in shock, looking the ghost teen up and down. "Ellie, what's going on?"

Vlad smirked and walked up to Danielle, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's working for me of course," Vlad explained with an evil laugh. "When I took over the GIU, the first thing I did was send my men after the clones. How else did you think the GIU found the bunker?"

Danny's eyes widened in realization. "You're the man with the scar," he whispered.

"A little facial reconstruction was required, but yes," Vlad declared. "And while all of the clones were waiting to be awakened, I slipped a little mind control device into the heads. Danielle." Obediently, the ghost girl turned around and pulled her hair away from her neck to reveal a small, glowing, pulsing red dot at the nape of her neck. By the time Danny realized exactly what it was, Danielle turned back around, her eyes blank.

"Now, Daniel, do you really think you could fight your own children?" Vlad questioned mockingly. "They're all looking forward to destroying you." He gestured around them to where the clones were in a circle, already having taken down the guards with ease during Vlad and Danny's exchange. As realization and horror dawned on Danny's face, Vlad's smirk only grew.

"Kill him."

Danny shot up and took off flying, the clones following close behind. He rose in an attempt to leave the GIU, only to crash into the ceiling. A ghost shield.

A bit discombobulated from the sudden hit to the head, Danny flew on, trying to find a way- any way- out. He was managing to pull ahead of the clones by a bit, and as he rounded a corner, he dove through the floor, just out of the clones' view.

Landing on the floor below, Danny let out a sigh of relief. He had a little while to think, but not long. He would have to work quickly, try to find a way to split up the clones. Yes, that would work: take them out one by one.

Oh God, take them out. Was he going to have to kill hundreds of innocent children? He prayed deeply that he wouldn't, but with the way Vlad was working, he might not have a choice. Danny paced the hall, panic infiltrating every fiber of his being. No, no, he couldn't kill them. He wouldn't… But what other choice did he have? Angrily, Danny slammed his fist against the wall. There he was, on his own, amongst over a hundred trained fighters out for his blood. And what if they got into the city? Knowing Vlad, that was his next plan.

"I can fix this," he muttered. "I can save them."

"Daddy?" a scared voice asked. Danny turned to see Lizzie standing there, clutching a teddy bear. "I'm scared."

Instantly, Danny rushed up to the girl and hugged her, thanking God and whatever other deity there was that she was alright. "It's okay, Daddy's here. Daddy's going to protect you." Danny then pulled away from the girl and began heading down the hallway. "Come with m-" As Danny turned back to address the girl, he saw a rather awful sight. The teddy bear's head had been ripped off and thrown to the side, a gun pulled out of its body and resting in Lizzie's hand. "He got you, too," Danny whispered. He couldn't bring himself to move, just staring at the five-year-old holding a gun. The halfa closed his eyes, bracing himself for death.

_Bang!_

Danny's eyes snapped open to see a cloud of green dust. He coughed and backed up as a figure made its way through the smoke. There stood Andrew with a gas mask and gun, another pair in his other hand. He handed the second pair to Danny, who immediately put the mask on.

"It's ectoranium," Andrew declared. "The guns release it as a gaseous form. It will knock out the clones for hours; just keep the mask on."

Danny nodded, and the two split up, hoping to take down the clones all over the GIU. He headed into a random room and realized it was just storage for some lighting fixtures. And then an idea struck him.

* * *

><p>Walking around invisibly, Danny sought out the first clone he truly met: Danielle. She had to be there somewhere, the only question was where.<p>

As though she had read his mind, Danielle rounded the corner at that very moment. Quickly, Danny tackled her and pulled her through the ground to the lighting room. Then, he scrambled to his feet, ran to the door, and flicked the light switch.

Instantly, all the lights began flashing like strobe lights, some of them short circuiting or blowing out. Dani looked around in confusion, appearing weaker every second. She squinted at the lights, trying to pull herself together, but before she could, she was passed out, having a seizure.

Danny flicked off the lights and picked up the flashlight and scalpel he had nabbed before setting up his trap and rushed up to Danielle, turning her on her stomach and placing his knee on her back to keep her still. He turned on the flashlight and held it in his mouth, keeping his daughter's head still with one hand while carefully cutting into her neck with the scalpel. He dug the pulsing red control out of her neck, smashing it and breaking the mind control connection.

He tossed the scalpel and controller off to the side and looked to Danielle, trying to figure out how to close the wound he had caused. He always managed to forget something in his plans- Jazz and Sam were better at thinking things up on the fly. "I'm gonna save you," Danny swore, placing his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. However, his promise was one he knew he wouldn't be able to keep. Danielle was losing blood fast, faster than he could think. He was close to giving up when a miracle happened.

Danny's hand began to glow green over Danielle's neck, and when he pulled it away, he saw that Danielle's cut had been healed, not leaving a scar behind. Even her seizure had stopped. Danny laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

She was safe. His baby girl was safe and out of harm's way- for now.

Danny turned Danielle back on her back in his arms as she began to wake up. "Daddy?" she asked fuzzily. "What's going on? What are you wearing?"

Quickly, Danny pulled off the gas mask and handed it to Danielle. "Vlad is running the GIU and has taken over the clones' minds. Andrew and I have got guns that release ectoranium gas. We're going to shoot it at the clones, and it will knock them out. I want you to wear this so you won't be affected."

"But then you'll be affected," Danielle said in a weak voice.

"I can hold my breath," Danny assured her, putting the mask on her before she could object. "You need to get out of here as fast as you can and call 911. All of the guards have been hurt; I'm not sure if they're alive."

Slowly, Dani nodded, and the two headed out of the storage room, sparing wary glances at each other before heading the separate ways.

Danny came up against a group of ten clones almost instantly and took a deep breath before firing a shot. He ran through the cloud, holding his nose in an attempt to get to the elevator without breathing. The halfa made it and shut the door before the gas could get in. As he travelled up to the ground floor, he struggled to do some calculations in his head. He had already knocked out fifty or so clones, and Andrew had likely gotten the same, so they were well on their way to stopping Vlad.

The dinging sound signaled that he had arrived at his destination, and Danny walked out to come face to face with Vlad, each with a gun in their hands. The two stopped short, evaluating each other as opponents. "So you're Alexis Volkov," Danny sneered. "I'm going to give you one last chance to leave and free the clones, or you won't make it out of here without being in ghost-proof handcuffs."

"Oh, Daniel, always overestimating yourself," Vlad chuckled. "There are hundreds of clones, and I will take you down with their help."

Danny only shook his head, spying Danielle walking up behind Vlad, leaning down to take a gun from one of the fallen guards. "You still don't get it, do you?" Danny asked. "There is a way this world works. No matter what you do, no matter what play you run, good will always win. _You_ will always lose."

"Are you sure about that, Daniel?" Vlad asked, whipping around and firing off a shot, just as Danielle did. While Danny's gun was ultimately harmless, Vlad and Danielle's guns were the real deal. Vlad crashed to the ground, and Danny stared at the man for a moment, a bullet hole in the eldest halfa's head.

"Good job, Ellie!" he cheered, turning back to his daughter. In an instant, his smile fell. The girl removed the gas mask and looked down to her stomach. Blood covered Danielle's stomach, and her gun fell from her grasp as she dropped to the floor. Danny rushed up to the girl and held her, placing his hand over her stomach.

Nothing happened.

"Come on," he whispered, willing the green healing glow to come back. "Please work, please work!"

Danielle smiled weakly up at Danny. "Sorry I lied," she rasped. "I love you, Daddy." She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, white rings forming around her body, spreading to reveal the girl Danny had come to know as Cate, blood seeping onto her dress.

"Hey, I found the source Vlad was using to control the clones and shut it o-" Andrew cut himself off as he ran into the front hall. He looked absolutely horrified to see Dani lying in Danny's arms. Danny had broken into sobs, holding the girl close.

* * *

><p>Somehow, this chapter managed to get written within 24 hours of my posting the last one. I'm not sure how that happened. o.O And for the record, I didn't see this coming. The attack was supposed to be taken care of quickly and be a hint to this big, mind-control-y fight, but the muse said nope. So I hope you're happy with the fight. I'm not that great at action stuff, but I did my best.<p>

Challenge time! I'm interested in seeing a pre-PP fic where Danny is forced to go to the doctor, and the doctor figures out Danny's identity. I don't care if Danny's parents find out or not, but the doctor does have to. Thanks!

Please review!


	12. Finale

Oh my goodness. It's done. It's over and I kind of want to cry. Please enjoy the last chapter of _Seizure_.

princessbinas: No, no he should not have, though I am more inclined to blame Vlad.

InfiniteReader: Hehe, well here you go!

Crystalstar1001: You'll have to wait and seeeeeeee. *insert evil laughter here*

* * *

><p>Danny sat in his hospital bed, moving the pudding on his plate around with a spoon. He wasn't exactly in the mood to eat, but the doctors and nurses were insisting he eat. Why, he wasn't sure, but doctors were usually right. Instead of keeping his mind on his stomach, Danny could only think of the girl in the operating room.<p>

The ambulances had arrived within minutes of getting the call, he, Danielle, and Andrew being the first taken to the hospital with their various wounds. Then there were the guards that were still alive and the clones, all undergoing surgery to remove the mind control chips and put on oxygen to clear their lungs of any ectoranium.

"You know, you have been in the hospital _way_ too much lately," Jazz said as she charged into the room without knocking. She approached her brother, a sad smile on her face. "Mom and Dad are talking with the police right now, so they sent me ahead to check on you."

Danny only nodded, still fiddling with the pudding absentmindedly. "Has anyone said anything about my kids?" he finally asked, looking up at his sister. "I need to know if they're okay."

Jazz only sighed and pursed her lips, sitting on the side of the bed. "What happened in there, Danny?" she questioned. "They just found so many people unconscious. You and Andrew were the only ones awake when the paramedics arrived."

"Vlad was running the GIU," Danny stated. "He put a mind control chip in each of their heads and turned them into puppets when I showed up. The guards were all taken down first thing, so Andrew and I just had to fight our way through it until one of us found a way to turn it off. I managed to get Ellie free, and… well, she shot Vlad, and Vlad shot her."

The redhead hugged her baby brother, knowing he would need all the support he could get. "Can I get anything for you?" she asked.

"Ellie's status."

A sigh escaped Jazz, and she nodded. "I'll see what I can do," she agreed, heading out of the room and up to a nurse.

"Boo."

Danny turned his head to see Danielle sitting in a chair, wearing a yellow hospital gown with pink horses all over it. Briefly, Danny wondered if he was hallucinating. "E-Ellie?" he finally asked. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed, resting."

Dani smiled at her father and glanced out the window. "The moon sure looks pretty," she declared quietly. She turned back to Danny. "I just got out of surgery. Still kind of waking up." She gave Danny a nod. "So should you. The longer you sleep, the harder it will be to wake up."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion. "I'm awake, I'm talking to you."

"Sure," Danielle replied softly, almost condescendingly as she got up and walked over to Danny. She planted a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Daddy."

And in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Danielle's eyes slowly opened to see a doctor looking over her. "Where am I?" she asked quietly, still weak from the blood loss.<p>

"You're in the hospital," the doctor declared. "You were shot and in surgery. That was two days ago- you've been in a coma ever since. You should lie down and get some sleep."

Of course, Dani ignored him and sat right up. "I've been asleep for two days," she stated simply. "I don't think I need any more. Where's Danny?"

The doctor pursed his lips nervously. "He is in another hospital room with severe internal bleeding," he explained. "We believe that while fighting, he was his a few too many times and fractured a rib that punctured his lung. Add that to all the ectoranium he breathed in and… I'm sorry, but it's not promising."

Any coloring in her face that Dani had regained quickly faded away. "What?" she asked quietly. "No, nonono, that can't be right. He seemed fine when he saved me!"

"That was the adrenaline," the doctor stated. "Now, miss, you should-"

"No!" Dani quickly objected, getting up and running out of the room. She charged down the hall, counting on her instincts to guide her. The doctor calling after her registered faintly in her head, but she paid him no heed. She slid to a stop in front of a viewing window and saw Danny lying in a bed all hooked up to wires and tubes and a respirator.

Before Dani could walk into the room, two nurses grabbed her arms to keep her from struggling while the doctor injected her with a sedative. Slowly, despite her screaming and thrashing, her world faded to black.

The next time Dani woke up, Jack and Maddie were by her side. "Hey there, kiddo," Maddie said soothingly. "How are you?"

"Is Danny awake yet?"

Maddie and Jack shared a sad look before shaking their heads. The tears brimming in Dani's eyes displayed just how they all felt. "He's going to be fine," Jack promised, having no idea whether his promise would be kept or not.

"Can I see him?"

The couple nodded. "Sure, kiddo."

As the trio walked out of the hospital room, Danielle was graced with an attack-hug that nearly took her to the ground. Stunned, Dani looked down to see Melody. "Hey there," Dani smiled, hugging the girl back.

"You're okay!" Melody cheered, hugging Dani tighter around the middle and causing the teen to wince. "We were all so worried about you."

Danielle pet the girl's hair lovingly. "Well don't worry. I'm just fine, and I'm going to make sure you and the others are, too."

Melody blinked slowly at Dani. "But… what about Daddy? Is he gonna be okay?"

Dani crouched down to Melody's height. "Daddy is going to be just fine," she promised. "In fact, your big sis is going to check on him right now."

"Okay," the redhead nodded, letting Dani head off to see Danny.

The walk down the hall seemed endless, and it felt like everyone had their eyes on her. They knew where she was going, who she was planning to see. And then there was the door. Bland, blue, terrifying. Still, Dani pushed it open and walked inside. She sat down on the edge of the bed and held her father's hand.

"Please wake up," she whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. Much to her surprise, Danny squeezed back, a small glow of green coming from their shared hands. The ghost girl grinned and held Danny's hand tighter and tighter, the glow growing until Danny woke up with a gasp. "DANNY!" Danielle cheered, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck in a hug.

Danny only hugged the girl back as tight as could be, neither showing signs of their previous injuries. "I'm so glad you're okay," the two chorused. Of course, the duo burst into laughter at that. The father and daughter simply sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time, switching between laughing and crying at random rates.

"It's okay," Danny promised, petting Danielle's hair. "He's gone. You're safe."

"Daddy?" a quiet voice asked. The four turned their attention to the door and saw Lizzie, still holding the teddy bear with its head removed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Lizzie," Danny promised. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

Lizzie shook her head and ran up to Danny. "The doctor said I didn't need any more oz-ee-gin," she explained, fumbling to pronounce the word 'oxygen.' She jumped up to give Danny a hug.

_Knock, knock._ A doctor walked into the room. "Alright, visiting hours are over; it's time for the cl- _children_- to get back to bed," she declared.

"Alright," Dani nodded, taking her younger sister's hand. "Come on, Lizzie, we'll see Daddy in the morning."

Danny smiled and laid back, thinking of how lucky he was to have such a loving family.

* * *

><p>"But Da-ad," the whining voice of six-year-old Xander Fenton rang in Danny's ears. "I'm old enough to take care of myself! Just make Lily go!"<p>

Sam turned in her seat to look back at her two children. "You both are going, and that is final," she stated kindly. "Besides, you'll get to see Ellie and your nieces and nephews."

"Why am I Haley's aunt?" three-year-old Lily asked. "She's older than me."

Danny checked the rearview mirror to address his children. "You can be an aunt with a niece or nephew older than you," he declared, turning his attention back to the road ahead. "Now, your mother and I have to be at the conference, but if it's an emergency, feel free to call."

Xander rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby," he declared. Grumbling, he added in, "I don't even know why I need to go to this place…"

"Because Ellie serves dessert first," Sam half-joked. When the kids gasped, their eyes going wide from their secret getting out, both parents burst out laughing.

The car pulled into a parking space, and the four walked into what was a mattress factory so many years ago. The interior was no longer bland and cold, but warm and welcoming. The main floor looked a little like a gymnastics center, trampolines and foam pits and a large open space available to them. Lily took off like a rocket to the trampolines, Xander following slowly after.

Danny smiled at his children and turned to the check-in desk. Behind it stood Dash, carefully checking a large calendar to make sure everything was in order while balancing a baby boy on his hip. "Hey there," Danny said, causing the former jock to look up.

"Oh, hey guys," Dash smiled, shifting the baby to his other hip. "I take it you're dropping off Xander and Lily?"

"Bingo," Sam nodded. She smiled at the baby, something she never would have done in high school. "How's my baby grandson doing?"

Dash looked at the baby and grinned. "His teeth are starting to grow in, so little Daniel isn't exactly a happy camper right now," he declared. He looked back to Danny and asked seriously, "So how's your mom holding up?"

"She's… managing," Danny said, nodding slowly. It had been two months since his father's heart attack and subsequent death, and everyone was pitching in to make Maddie feel better. Instantly, the halfa changed the subject. "So where's Ellie? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, she's downstairs in one of the classrooms," Dash explained simply. "She's decided to start offering tutoring here."

Danny laughed. "I wish I could have signed up when I started high school," he joked. "Unfortunately, we've got to be in Chicago in an hour, so we should probably head off."

"Alright, we'll take good care of the kids," Dash nodded, allowing Danny and Sam to get back to their car, both sparing one last look at their kids having fun before leaving the GIU.

* * *

><p>It's done. It's over. I didn't expect to finish this so quickly, but here we are. I might make a sequel, but for now this is it! I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know if you'd like a sequel!<p> 


End file.
